Hate, or Something Like That
by AneleTiger
Summary: James Potter is a narcissistic, selfish, arrogant, bigheaded, vain, pompous, womanizer, ostentatious, conceited, pretentious, smug, selfcentered, handsome, and egotistical git. Wait...what was that about handsome?
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: I really like the Lily/James pairing, so I thought that I'd give it a try, you know, just to see if I could write it. This is not my main story though, I am writing The Waves of the Sea before this one. If you haven't read it, you really should, it is really good…kind of random, but good. Now, I guess I should let you read this so, here we go:)**

**Disclaimer:** No, J.K. Rowling is richer than the Queen of England, if she wanted to write something, she would publish it just for the heck of it and not put it here.

Chapter I: Hogwarts Express

I hate James Potter. He is a narcissistic, selfish, arrogant, bigheaded, vain, pompous, womanizer, ostentatious, conceited, pretentious, smug, self-centered, immodest, brazen and egotistic git. Did I mention that he is _absolutely_ NOT gorgeous or appealing in anyway? Most girls swoon at his feet, don't ask me why, must be a spell he casts on himself, but not me. Ha! Take that! No Lily Evans for you Potter! I push my way, uneasily through the thick crowd trying to find my compartment and I can see that head of messy black hair a while down the crowd. Yes, so I give him something, he is tall. But he still has an ego the size of Africa. Suddenly I feel someone tug at the sleeve of my shirt. I look around, only to be enveloped in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! Lily! You've grown soooo much! What are you? Two inches taller?"

I smile and hug my best friend back avidly. Gemma just never changes. She knows that something that annoys the heck out of me is that I am stuck at 5' 6'' and never growing since our fourth year. She breaks the hug, her shinning blue eyes looking at me through those amazingly dark eyelashes of hers. They of course match her coal black hair that is distributed evenly among her shoulders.

"Yeah, actually I think the record is a quarter of an inch. I counted," I say back, actually feeling quite proud of my gained height.

Gemma rolls her eyes, "Learn to accept that you are short. Now come, I found us a compartment."

I sit down, opposite of Gemma. She eagerly reaches up to bring down her gecko into her hand. I have known Gemma since that faithful day on the Hogwarts express my first year. I own our friendship to that gecko. So I do quite like him actually. He was going to get run over by a cart and I rescued him. Yes, that is the extent of my heroic rescues, and I hardly think the gecko even remembers the peril I saved him from.

"So, how was your summer?" Gemma asked, petting the gecko's smooth scales. By the way, the gecko's name is Pistachio, if you wanted to know.

"Bad, and yours?"

Gemma grins at me, "Bad."

We both smile contently then turn to look at the compartment door as it is burst open. Potter struts in, accompanied by a laughing Sirius, a quiet Remus, and, of course, a fat Peter. Then again, what is new?

"Evans!" James smiles, flopping down on the seat beside me. I scurry down the seat, pressing myself to the window and glaring at James like if he was the biggest scum on the planet, which he obviously is. In answer, James moves down as well, presumably to make room for Remus and Peter, like I believe that. Sirius sits down beside Gemma, hugging her enthusiastically. Gemma laughs as she shrugs him off. Sirius pouts a bit but seeing Gemma was not going to back down turns to and winks at James before turning to me.

"Evans! Smile wide, we don't want the train to get off its tracks," he teases, his arm carelessly wrapping itself around Gemma's shoulders.

I smile sourly, treating him to a view of my perfectly straight teeth, "Actually, Black, I don't have braces anymore. And if I may, can you all please leave, I think this is our compartment, not yours."

"There are no other free compartments, sorry Lily," Remus shakes his head sadly. Remus and I have always had a good relationship; he's really a nice person, quite the opposite of Potter, if you ask me. Talking about Potter, he's been staring at me the entire time and I am beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"What is it Potter?" I ask him, quite harshly.

For a second he looks hurt, then regaining his arrogant grin he ruffles his hair, I really hate it when he does that, "Lily, my dearest Lily flower, will you go out with me?"

Can't he just stop asking me? How annoying does he want to be? I though the prank was over last year.

"No."

"Lily, please…give me one chance."

Sirius suddenly turns our way from the conversation he was having with Gemma, "Awwwww, little Prongsie all grown up. Evans, how can you resist that voice, those eyes?"

I can feel the anger take control of me, "I think I am going to go to WC, and I want to tell you something, Potter" James looks up, hopeful, "Sirius has a point, grow up; it is our seventh year after all."

I storm out of the compartment, not caring as the door slams behind us. Gemma is going to kill me later on for leaving her alone with those narks, but the truth is that if I don't leave, Potter might start bleeding profusely from the nose, and I am sure his fan club wouldn't like it. Anyways, Gemma enjoys being with Black a lot more than she lets on. She is a pureblood and has known most of these people her whole lives, so really it isn't that amazing she would not mind sharing a compartment with them. Muttering all the curses I can think of, and making up a few of my own, I kick the toilet, hard. Pain rushes through my foot, which makes me mutter quite a few other colorful curses.

"Evans? Are you in there?"

I roll my eyes and kick the toilet again, but not as hard as last time. That's Potter's voice. Can't he get a grip? I mean, it is not so hard for him to tell that I really don't like him.

"No, actually it isn't." I swear I can _feel_ his grin through the door. The nice solid door that suddenly disappeared right in front of me to reveal an extremely handsome Potter leaning on the frame of the door…wait a second, what was that about handsome? I meant, horrendously ugly Potter leaning on the frame of the door…yeah.

"Lily, I left your compartment, so you can come out now," he commented.

"Did your mother ever teach you not to break down the doors of girl's bathrooms? No I guess not." I walked away from him…but apparently not fast enough. In shorter than you can say egotistical git, James and wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me towards him.

"Lily, why do you hate me so much?"

I smiled up to him, and I did have to crane my neck up because he is at least a foot taller than me, "Let me tell you something Potter, you think you can get every single girl in Hogwarts, and that is where you are mistaken. This little, capture-the-girl-that-is-currently-walking-away-from-you, trick may work on brainless ditzs, but last time I checked, I was top student. And if you don't let go of my right now, I will curse you to the Himalayas and hopefully you'll get lost and die."

Of course Potter let go of me instantly, he's not that stupid either, but it is what he did afterwards that amazed me, considerably, and I am not easily amazed.

"I am sorry, Lily, I didn't know that you would be offended," he said softly, almost solemnly. Then, oddly, he walked away. Really, I think that is the first time that he and I have had a conversation that did not end in him getting hexed by me or him asking me out. He disappears into his compartment as I head back to mine, still kind of confused.

**A/N: Short, but sweet. Tell me if I should continue writing this or just give up. I think that it cant be that bad, but that's just me. Don't be afraid to review and make sure that you read my other story, The Waves of the Sea :)**


	2. A Bit Too Loud

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all your reviews! I guess that since you guys liked this so much I'll continue. This chapter is short like the other one, but don't worry, they'll get longer. I just need to get used to writing like Lily, though it isn't hard :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine, and neither are his parents. I don't even own the fleas that bite Sirius when he's in his dog form. Sniff.

**Reviewers:** Aww, I love you all a lot, I can't answer you all individually, but if you have a question I will address it in this space. I would like to thank _sidhe3141_, _Evenstarchild_, _ElvislivesAgain_, _Nancy_, _Hazel Maraa, Munchkin, Laura, iluvrobbie, WhiteCamellia, Laila, AllIWannaDo, luffballoons_. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!

Chapter II: A Bit Too Loud

I can hear Dumbledore droning on in the background. Don't get me wrong; I really do like the headmaster, but he just sometimes exaggerates his 'first years, don't do anything but study' speech. Like two years ago, when it was more than 2 hours long. Actually, the headmaster only says a few things, but our new caretaker, Mr. Filch, is extremely jumpy and keeps adding all these pointless rules. Rules like: you are not allowed to go naked to class. I can understand that he is jumpy, I mean, with the Marauders: Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, around he better be, because they are capable of any prank as long as they get to torture someone. But the first years are completely innocent, and James hardly listens to Dumbledore's speech. He spends this 'free time' either planning his next prank with his friends, or, if Black is too busy snogging some girl to listen, he either snogs some girl himself or stares at me like if I was a very interesting specimen. He makes me feel like a scientist experiment, I bet you this is how Guinea Pigs feel all the time.

"Lily, stop shifting around in your chair like that," Gemma comments.

I turn to look at her, "It's Potter, I can feel his eyes digging holes through my skin."

Gemma smiles as she shots him a look out of the side of her eyes, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

I snort, James Potter go out with Lily Evans. That has got to be some major joke. James Potter the hottest, handsomest, most popular guy in the school…of course all of that was according to other people, go out with Lily Evans, the ugliest, nerdiest most forgotten person in the entire school. Yeah, the day I let that happen is the day he dumps me. I bet you the only reason he keeps asking me is that so, when I give in he can say "HA! You fell for it!"

"Gemma, the only reason that git wants to go out with me is because then he will be able to say that he has dated every girl in Hogwarts. I mean, for god's sake, he's even dated you!"

Gemma frowned, "Are you saying I am not good enough to get asked out by James?"

"No, you know what I mean: he even tricked you to go out with him."

"He's a good kisser," Gemma states, casting another glance in James direction.

I think I am going to gag, "Okay, we are definitely changing topics now. James is a hazard to the woman rights movement; he is the complete primate from prehistoric times. Thinks women are on this planet for two reasons: one, to snog and two, to support you at Quidditch games."

"You are just angry because you have fallen madly in love with him," smirks Gemma.

I freeze, oh god, what if Potter heard that! I mean…it's not true, but we still don't want him to get ideas, "Keep your voice down! He might hear you!"

Gemma rolls her eyes, laughing now, "So you admit!"

I choke on my pumpkin juice, I HATE James Potter…the keyword in that sentence being HATE.

"Gemma, I would never, in a million years, even if he was the last man on earth…or in the galaxy for that matter, even _like_ Potter," I stated, my voice dead calm. Of course, Gemma, being the most annoying best friend in the world has to get me together with Potter, only because if I was with Potter, Black would be more accessible. Ha! I figured out her plan! Take that!

Gemma leaned back, put her arms behind her head, "Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do NOT!"

"Do so."

"This is childish."

"Do so."

I can't take it. I don't know why, but anything to do with Potter gets me on my nerves and makes me want to yell and throw myself off a tower. So, since there were no towers accessible, I just did the second best.

"SO WHAT IF I DID LOVE JAMES POTTER?" I hollered at the top of my lungs, and I have a lot of lung capacity.

The entire Great Hall fell dead silent as absolutely everyone turned to look at me. This is a new concept for me; I am more used to being invisible. I feel my face flush. It is probably a bright tomato red that clashes horribly with my hair and makes me look like a lit beacon. Then I hear a cheering voice somewhere a little while down the table.

"I KNEW IT!" James screams cheering avidly.

I feel myself freeze as I realize what I just said. I am so stupid. How could I say that? That was most definitely not Lily Evans speaking. Lily Evans hates James Potter. A lot. More than a lot. Maybe I'm schizophrenic. I hope not. Quickly standing up I ran out of the hall. Away from the staring crowd, away from the gorgeous cheering Potter, away from the laughing Black git, away from the smirking Gemma that looks kind of concerned. Wait a second…did I say gorgeous Potter? I think I should go to the Hospital Wing. These thoughts are definitely not my own…maybe I am indeed coming down with a severe case of schizophrenia. Like Gollum and Sméagol in Lord of the Rings. Or maybe I just need some sleep.

As I am walking down the empty hall, busily glaring at the staircase almost directly in front of me, challenging it to even dare move, I don't notice the uneven stone on the floor causing me to trip. Clumsy me. But before I can find my face plastered to the floor and feeling my body ache all over a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me, stopping my fall. They set me on my feet and turn me towards the tall and strong body of…Potter.

James grins, his wide smile stretching across his face, "Lucky I was there to save you, right Lily?"

I glare at him, "I much rather fall to the floor and get injured than talk to you."

The smile on his face fades a little, but he quickly comes back with another comment, ruffling his hair (have I ever told you how much I hate is when he does that?) "Ah, Lils, I know you love me, lighten up!"

I turn away from him and begin making my way to the stairs once more, "I most definitely do NOT love you, and you better never say, Lils, again is your life if you don't want to find yourself on a raft in the middle of the Indian Ocean."

"But I like that name," he countered, hurrying to catch up with me.

"And I don't."

The stairs begin to move and James barely makes it onto the stairs beside me. Damn, I wish he had fallen, would have served him right for stalking me.

"Alright, so no Lils. How about my Lily flower?" he urged.

There is seriously no convincing this guy when his mind is made up.

I turned towards him, my eyes flashing with anger, "Never, did you hear me, never, call me a flower. And, I also might want to add that I am not yours in any way whatsoever, you sexist. Why don't you go snog some girl and leave me alone, Potter?"

His grin widened as he came closer to me, his breath tickling my skin. I felt a shiver go down my back.

"Because I want that girl that I snog to be you," he whispered.

Trusting my instinct, not the insane and psychotic part of my brain that was telling me to kiss him (I swear it wasn't me) I pushed on his shoulders really hard, sensing him flying across the staircase. Pity he didn't fall off.

"Don't you _ever_, do that again," I forced out the words, my voice wavering and my breathing ragged.

Then, the Potter that had just regained his balance on the stairs smiled, "Will you go out with me, Evans?"

I screamed in outrage, "Aarrgh! NO!"

Then I quickly jumped of the staircase and ran as fast as I could until I was securely in the Gryffindor tower, inside my dorm, lying on my bed. I don't really remember anything after that, but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep…and I most certainly DID NOT dream of Potter kissing me.

**A/N: I promise this will get more interesting. Well, at least I hope so. I might not update in a while, but bear with me. Click the Go button beside the box at the bottom left hand corner of this page and submit a review. Thanks and have a great Labor Day!**


	3. The Flock of the Mob

**A/N: I am so sorry about taking this long to update. School started and there are no breaks from the tests and enormous amounts of homework. To top it off, I have been experiencing major writer's block. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, I already know what I am going to write, and it is going to be good. On the bright side, this chapter is longer than the other ones, so enjoy:)**

**Diclaimer:** I own Gemma and Roewa, but not the fact that they are magical and go to Hogwarts. This world it a cruel place…tear.

**Reviewers:** Thanks so much for bearing with me! You all rock, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Thanks a bunch to: _AllIWannaDo, iluvgerardbutler, Hazel Maraa, kels, ElvislivesAgain, Laila, Redsoxfan90210, FuNny cIdE, iluvrobbie, Aleana loved who, __Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne__, mistress of the pearl _(awww, my story the most original? Thanks ;)_ , eternalhope08._ Those reviews are awesome and I love everyone of them! Keep them coming!

Chapter III: The Flock of the Mob

Our schedules were handed out at breakfast. McGonagall came by, giving us each the small neat timetables. I quickly looked over mine, smiling at the fact that all my classes were advanced NEWT level; Double Potions with the Slytherins, not bad, since I am the absolute best potion brewer, Charms with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, History of Magic with Binns, who makes it sound like the most boring class in the world though the content is actually quite interesting, Transfiguration, I HATE that class, and Care of Magical Creatures. Not bad, not bad at all. I turned to Gemma and grabbed her schedule, comparing both of them in my hand.

"So, we in something together?" she asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Um…let me see…Potions…History of Magic…Charms…Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures," I tell her, looking over the timetables.

"That's loads better than last year, when we only had three classes together," she comments, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I hated being in Potions without you. Slughorn has go to be the most annoying human being in this school…if of course we don't count Potter, but then again, I am not very sure Potter is a human being for that matter," I answered, spreading jam over my toast.

"Speak of the Devil," Gemma murmured.

I turned around to see James and Sirius burst into the Great Hall, laughing raucously. Remus trailed behind them, reading a book and looking quite oblivious to his friends' actions and finally Peter jogged into the Hall panting and wheezing for breath. Several girls involved in the I-love-Potter-and-Black club smiled at them and waved flirtatiously. Black winked back at them, his handsome face beaming but Potter had already spotted me and was hurrying towards my way. I really wish he'd leave me alone. Running his hand through his amazingly messy black hair (he should just shave his head if his hair annoys him) he plopped down on the bench…beside me.

"Hey, Evans, happy to see me?" he asked, a grin spreading on his gorgeous face…THAT was NOT me. I swear there is someone else in my brain saying those things.

"Hardly, I was wishing that you had somehow smothered yourself with your pillow," I commented lightly not even bothering to give him a second glance.

James chuckled, "You think of me in bed, Evans? That's very sexy."

I felt my face go red. This guy has the ability to twist anything so that it favors him.

"Dream on, Potter," I drawled at him, my toast crumbling under the heavy force from my knife.

"Don't worry, I will," He smiled. As a second though, he reached out for toast and settled himself, spreading jam over the butter. So naturally, wherever Potter sits, so do the millions of loyal Potter followers (that means ditzy girls, who else would sit with him?). They literally flocked over like a mob of crows, promptly taking their places around James.

A striking blonde elbowed me off the bench, sending me flailing to the floor. I quickly stood up, brushing my thick, dark red hair out of my face and politely poking the curvy blonde on the shoulder.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude, but could you please get out of _my_ seat?" I asked.

The blonde girl turned around, fixing me with those amazing blue eyes of hers. Then, in a very disdainful voice, if I may add, she spat, "Who _are_ you?"

I frowned, standing up straighter and stretching to my miserable height, "I am Lily Evans and you are sitting in my seat, so sod off."

Oh yeah, if she wants to be mean than I'll get mean. Take that blondie.

The blonde laughs, "James doesn't want you at his side, why…are you even 12?"

I pretty much feel like punching this insulting girl that could pass off for a Slytherin any day right now. But since I am the Queen of self control (learned that through three horrible years of Potter stalking me) I didn't quite do that.

"I am seventh year and 17 years old in two weeks…and I most certainly do not want to sit beside your lame 'god' Potter, but seeing as I was sitting in that seat first and have sat there my entire life I would like you to move and leave."

"Really? Make me," the blonde smirked, turning her attention to gently running her fingers on Potter's arm, who, of course, was completely oblivious to everything, chatting peacefully with Remus.

Arrrgghhh. I think might really jump off the Astronomy Tower…but I'll be taking the Miss-I-am-so-perfect-and-blonde with me. Gemma, who has just finished her conversation with the dashing Sirius and is joining us from I-wish-Sirius-was-my-boyfriend-and-would-snog-me-senseless land, is now staring at the blonde in the same way that she would stare at a vile, filthy, little cockroach.

"Roewa, kindly get off of my _best friend_ Lily's seat before I have Black throttle you," Gemma simpered sweetly, putting a high emphasis on best friend, as if reminding the blonde that she would better not pick a fight with me because I had backup.

Roewa, or whatever her name is, turns to look at Gemma, plastering a large fake smile on her face, "Oh, I am so sorry, but the bench is here for anyone to sit on, and it seemed to me that, your friend, Lila, here…"

"Lily," I corrected through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, Lily was just wanting to sit beside my boyfriend, which is very rude. So she can find another seat. What was it that you were saying about Sirius, my ex-boyfriend?"

That was it; she crossed the line that time. Now Gemma looks prepared to single handedly strangle Roewa, something which I am much beyond at this point. Pushing Roewa out of the way I grab an unsuspecting James by his collar bring his face close to mine so that he can hear every word that I say.

"If you don't leave right now, taking your entire flock of brainless minions and your Slytherin girlfriend, I will curse you to the Sahara and leave you to die a slow and painful death, wishing for water that will never fall, feeling the crack and blisters appear on your lips, your tongue dried by the arid wind until your body is decaying and the only inhabitants of the wasteland feed on your carcass under the punishing sun. Capich?

Wow, I never knew that I could come up with something so harsh. For a second I wanted to kiss Potter, to show him that I really didn't mean it…I have firmly established that I am schizophrenic. That's it. There is no way that was me. So from now on I am going to squash and ignore that shameful part of my brain that makes up things that I absolutely do not feel for Potter. I mean, who on earth would want to kiss his grinning lips, look into his deep hazel eyes, softly pat his messy black hair…alright. There are definitely two of us inside my head. I wonder is Gemma somehow got in there. Probably her or Black…or maybe even Potter. It must be a difficult spell, but I wouldn't put it past him.

Unfortunately for me, Potter never did quite get the chance to respond to my greatest threat ever, because right when he was opening his mouth to reply Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared beside us. She peered at both of us intently through her spectacles and I don't know how the woman restrained from laughing because it must have been quite a scene. Lily Evans, top student and completely harmless holding James Potter, the famous Marauder who was remarkably strong from all those years of playing Quidditch and considerably taller than me, by the collar.

"Miss Evans, kindly let go of Mr. Potter," she coughed, her eyes not leaving my face.

I instantly allowed my hands to fall to my sides, my face red as I stared down at my shoes.

"Now that is settled, will both of you follow me," she added, as she started walking away.

Potter frowned slightly but shrugged and went after her, winking at Sirius who was looking slightly nervously at Gemma. I picked up my bag and my timetable before I set off at a full sprint to catch up with McGonagall.

When I finally did catch up I was wheezing and panting from having run up an entire flight of stairs. McGonagall continued walking, probably immersed in her own world but James waited for me so that we could walk side by side. Like I wanted to. Ruffling his black hair he smiled softly at me, his hazel eyes never leaving my face.

"You should have told me to wait for you," he commented.

I looked at him, too tired to respond with a snappy comeback, "I'll remember that next time."

McGonagall halted in front of us, stopping in front of an ugly gargoyle. I looked around James shoulder, as I was standing behind him, to get a closer look. Tapping the gargoyle with her wand twice and muttering something under her breath the gargoyle sprang away to reveal a door for McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore sat peacefully behind a large mahogany desk, his face beaming when he saw first James stride through the door grinning and then me trailing behind, a horrified look on my face at the though of being accused of doing something bad and getting a detention. Which is a very terrifying prospect, by the way.

"Sit down, sit down!" Dumbledore urged, sweeping his arms towards two large red chairs.

I sat down carefully, my eyes always on the Headmaster, trying to read his mind. I heard that it can actually be done without using magic…if you concentrate enough.

"Now, I am sure that you are both eager to know why you have been brought here," he looked at us through his half-moon glasses, the corners of his eyes crinkling in merriment, "Do not look so terrified, Ms. Evans, I can assure you that it will not include any punishment, but rather reward."

I probably let out an audible sigh because Dumbledore's smile grew wider. I could feel James chuckling beside me but refrained from looking. I am truly amazing.

"It may have come to your attention that no Heads have been appointed this year," Dumbledore continued.

Actually it had. I had been looking for them…the ones who had taken away my rightful place.

"Due to certain circumstances, the decisions on who the Head Boy and Girl would be have been delayed this year, I do hope you do not mind?"

I frowned, but didn't let Dumbledore see it, as he was the Headmaster. I'm not top student for anything.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, you have been chosen, by grades and effort, to be the next Hogwarts Head Boy and Head Girl," Dumbledore beamed.

All I heard was that Potter was Head Boy, which was mainly due to the fact that I fainted dead away, the world turning black around me.

**A/N: Lily is hilarious. By the way, if you have any questions, please ask me, that is what I am here for…apart from writing the story…lol! The next chapter is going to be good, and you are all going to _love_ the fifth one, I already have it all planned out! Review and hope that you all had a great weekend:)**


	4. The Insane Head of the Girl

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long update. I have so much school work and I have to do a lot of research on the model UN. Arrggh. On top of that, I am also amazingly depressed since I seem to be having a MAJOR writer's block for The Waves of the Sea. This deeply annoys me as I have a due date for the end of the story set at the end of the school year, and I need to get a move on. I have by no means quit writing it, but I am just really worried if my faithful reviewers will still review it after such a long, unexcused break! Okay, apart from that, this chapter is my longest and greatest chapter thus far and I know that you guys will enjoy it. Oh, and by the way, I would like to THANKS A BUNCH to the person who added me to the C2 community. I have never felt this honored in my life. I will make you proud :) **

**Disclaimer:** I am actually J.K. Rowling. I was very bored and decided to write this on the internet rather than publish it. By the way, is that gullible written on your forehead?

**Reviewers:** Thank you so much for you r criticism and comments. They were all appreciated and are what keeps me going in this world.

To answer _eternalhope08_'s question: No, the attraction is not only physical, but for now, that is all Lily can admit to herself, she is supposed to hate him.

Presents to: _Heiress-to-the-Dark-Throne, AllIWannaDo_ (Lily is warming up to James, isn't she?), _Raya_ or _Hazel Maraa_, _FuNnY cIdE_ (You do need to get your head out of the gutter :), _iluvrobbie, Katie_ (Nice consecutive reviews!), and _eternalhope08_. Luv you all!

o o o

Chapter IV: The Insane Head of the Girl

The world was still a dark black, but I could hear the whisper of voices. How relieving to know that I wasn't dead. Not that I ever though I was dead. But you never know. You should always doubt, I mean, wouldn't it be kind of awkward if you woke up one day thinking you were alive and then promptly walked into your grandmother on your mother's side that died last year, only then realizing that you no longer walk the world of the living? If I opened my eyes right now and my long dead ancestors were peacefully smiling down on me I would probably die again, this time of a heart attack….I wonder if you can die if you are dead…um…Anyways, since I have so thoughtfully outlined my possible states of being, I would now be prepared to face death if that was indeed my state of being. Who's to say that the hand running itself through my wavy locks of dark red hair is the hand of a mortal? You can never be too sure.

Deciding that I might as well open my eyes and check for myself if I was living or dead, I carefully lifted one eyelid. If I was dead I hardly doubt I need two eyes open to notice and I am not really sure that I want both eyelids open in that case, one eyelid is surely enough. Oh look, it's James. He looks so worried; I wonder what's troubling him. Look how he scrunches up his eyebrows; I never knew he did that when he was worried. It is kind of adorable, really. I close my eyelid again, thinking about how I should hug James so that he'd grin again, it makes me ache to see him so sad. The hand that had been gently caressing my hair softly brushes aside a stray strand from my face, so delicately, as if I were made of porcelain.

"Lily…please wake up," comes James' voice, like the soft lulling of the ocean waves. He really has a nice soothing voice. So he is the one ever so sweetly caressing my dark red hair. It actually feels quite nice…

My eyes fly open and I wretch myself upright into a sitting position. POTTER'S HAND FEELS NICE IN _MY_ HAIR! What in the world is wrong with me? It most certainly does not feel nice at all! Stupid, schizophrenic mind of mine! This is James Potter! Which means not nice at all! And I was probably smiling a ditzy, goofy smile. Oh God, I let James…I mean, Potter, run his hand through my hair, what is this world coming to? Next thing we know, Sirius Black will be dating Severus Snape.

"Ahh, Miss Evans, have you decided to join us?" Dumbledore's voice traveled through his office, clouded with mystique.

That is approximately when I noticed that I had been _lying_ across Potter's lap and was now currently sitting on him. Kill me now. I felt my face flush red with embarrassed as I violently pushed James' hands away from my slim waist. Fugitively, I quickly made my way to my seat and sat down. Deciding that my shoes were immensely interesting, I stared at them intently…I never knew they had tiny blue dots on the sides of the shoe laces.

"Excuse me for my bluntness earlier, I had absolutely no idea it would have such an effect on you. Please accept my deepest apologies," the headmaster provided, choosing to ignore my display of hate for Potter and embarrassment…at being in Potter's lap…yeah.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly, my eyes never wavering from my shoes, which are actually kind of green. I am completely appalled at the thought that I fainted. That was just so…girlish. And I am not girlish. On top of that, my face is still a bright red. Joy.

"There is no need, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter and I have discussed a few matters concerning your recent appointments. I am afraid we are short of time, however, thus…" Dumbledore trailed off, glancing at a large, ticking clock behind his desk, his face showing the tiniest hint of a frown.

"No need, sir, I'll explain everything to Lily. We'll get back to you on the pressing issues once you have time," James offered, standing up from his seat. He really is very tall.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled happily, and, to my horror, he nodded gleefully, "Brilliant, Mr. Potter. I expect to keep in contact…Minerva will speak to you briefly after your Transfiguration class today. I would be best if you didn't attend first period, as it will end in 20 minutes and I do want Ms. Evans to receive all the information."

With that he promptly dismissed us. Which left me in a very compromising situation…walking with Potter alone in the long corridors with the horrible prospect of spending 20 forced minutes with him. And all of that is not really helped by the fact that my face is still the brightest red on this planet. I hate my face, why is it red now? I feel like moaning and crawling into a dark little corner, but sinking into the ground or disappearing are fine as well. So I decided to stare avidly at my shoes once more.

"Didn't expect me to become Head Boy, Lily?" James chuckled, his long strides shortening so that I could keep up with him.

He was referring to me fainting. I know he is. He just knows that I am currently dying of embarrassment because of it and wants to rub it in. Oh God, he'll tell the entire school. I _hear_ the gossip right now: Lily Evans faints in James Potter's arms. I don't dare look up at him, because I know that those deep hazel eyes of his are boring into me.

"Um…Potter…can we please just forget that?" I squeak quietly.

"If you call me James."

He's blackmailing me. How rude.

"James, can we please not mention that…ever, again?" I attempt once more, my voice nothing but a very tiny murmur.

James next words really surprise me, "Sure thing, Lily."

I like it when he says my name…um…I wonder it that is why he asked me to say his. I really need to stop thinking about Potter. I don't think it's healthy, in fact, I think it is affecting my mental state. The conversation pretty much died out at that point, since I was still staring at the ground with a bright red face and sending out vibes that begged for silence. James just continued walking, and I could tell that the silence bothered him. I wonder why. If you were wondering, yes, that was sarcasm, we all know that James Potter never misses a chance to ask Lily Evans out, in hopes that she will crumble and he will finally be able to pull the joke. Seriously, it annoys me to no end that he would be so…pranky. I don't think that is a word, but who really cares. I am inside my own mind after all.

It would have been so great if the Common Room would have been empty, not that I wanted to be alone with Potter, but I sure as hell didn't want anyone to see me with him willingly…especially after I fainted in his arms. The sunlight shone through the windows cautiously landing on the black mane of Sirius Black. Sirius jumped to his feet as soon as James came through the portrait hole, his handsome face spreading into the wolfish grin that was so characteristic of him.

"Prongs, mate! You missed my _obra maestra_ at breakfast! Positively wonderful, and the sight of Snivellus' face was one sight."

James laughed at his friend's words, "You forget something, dear Padfoot, Snivellus' face is _always_ something to behold."

Sirius grin widened, if that is possible, and then suddenly retreated back into an expression of shock as his eyes fell on me. My stomach dropped, there was going to be no ways on this planet that my 'secret', or embarrassment-at-fainting-and-collapsing-into-James-arms, was going to continued being a secret very long. James and Sirius are practically Siamese twins and there just isn't even the slightest chance that James' monstrous ego will allow him to pass the chance of revealing his, possibly, greatest Lily-moment (I don't even like the sound of it). So I scrunched up my eyes. Not that I'm childish, but if I know something is going to happen and I don't like it, I just prefer not to see it. Call it avoiding reality if you choose to, I just call it a matter of options. But I don't clench my fists, if you must know; I am not that reluctant to face the cruel world.

"Merlin, is that a _willing_ Evans following Prongs, the James Potter, to an empty Common Room full of couches?"

To tell the truth, I had not been expecting that. The world must be crueler than it appeared to be. Since I am an extremely bright girl, I immediately caught on to the subliminal meaning of that sentence…not that it was _that_ subliminal, mostly due to the fact that I don't think Black even knows what subliminal means.

"Wake me if I am dreaming," Sirius continued, rubbing his eyes, completely immersed in his act.

Seeing my chance, I angrily marched up to Black, smiling sourly.

"Gladly," and I slapped him across the face.

He howled as he rubbed his face were a red mark was beginning to show. It makes me proud.

"God, woman! Prongs, control her fury!" he barked, then adding the last part with a grin in my direction.

That's it. Not even a Marauder makes fun of Lily Evans.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," I hissed in Sirius direction.

Sirius's grin was wiped of his face as he emitted a strangled yelp of protest, "You can't do that!"

"For vulgar insinuations," I added, this time my face was the one with the grin.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, for Sirius's magnificent and diligent uphold of the noble House of Gryffindor," James suddenly put in.

Oh, I forgot he was Head Boy. How could I forget that? It is very loyal for him to support his friend…

"HA!" Sirius stated, pointing his finger at me in a very infantile manner.

I gave Sirius an odd look at his comment. They are definitely not getting away with that. If James gangs up on me with his friend, then he will suffer the consequences as well. Not only am I the Lily Evans, but also extremely stubborn. I turned to James, my eyes flashing in anger.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for contradicting the Head Girl."

"Prongs! Do something! She's killing the breathing, living points I worked so hard to nurture!" Sirius exclaimed in terror.

I glared at him, hushing him into silence. James took a step forward, his face shaped into a grin.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for assaulting your own House," he put in.

Oh, he thinks it's funny, doesn't he? Well see how funny it is when I am done.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor because of your arrogant, narcissistic and conceited self was unfortunately sorted into this House."

A look of hurt crossed James's face so quickly that I can't even say if I imagined it or not. His featured then arranged themselves into a soft smile.

"Fifty points for Gryffindor because your beautiful, striking, clever, kind, intelligent and humorous self was fortunately sorted into this House."

Sirius started sniggering quietly, but other than for him, the room had fallen into a deep silence. I have never been called any of those things in my entire life. He made me sound so…unique and worthy. The way those simple words burst into bloom when he sounded them out on his tongue…full of care and love…WHOA. Love? More like hope-Lily-will-go-out-with-me kind of caring. This is James Potter we are speaking of! No no no, bad head, don't think about things like that. I felt my face redden considerably as I struggled to find anything to say to that statement. But it had thrown me off balance and I couldn't think. I nervously tucked some loose strands of my dark red hair behind ear as I looked at anything but James.

"I…well…Oh, let's just get this over with," I spluttered, nervously darting to sit down on the single armchair that was farthest away from any other type of seating commodity.

James nodded firmly and collapsed on the couch in which Sirius was currently rolling around in laugher. His soft smile changed into a harassed expression when Sirius refused to stop laughing.

"Shut it, Padfoot," James muttered darkly, elbowing Sirius.

Sirius paid no heed. Sitting up in a position he clasped his two hands together and started simpering in a dreamy expression, "Oh, Lily, your red hair is the cloud on which I ride on in the dark, your green eyes the path that illumin…"

If I though my face couldn't get redder, I was wrong. I blushed until my entire face was a deep crimson. James face also flushed slightly, his frown deepening as he walloped Sirius with a handy cushion, stopping him from continuing with his very embarrassing speech. For the first time in my life, I felt _grateful_ to James. Though he might be a conceited individual, he was considerate of my embarrassment as well. Like that time, two years ago when he 'saved' this first year Ravenclaw. The girl was being tormented by her peers and James had been the only one brave enough to go up to those older Ravenclaws and _politely_ recommend them to cease. Now that I think of it, that was very extremely brave of him. Then again, I am not the best judge, as my heroic rescues end at me saving Gemma's gecko. Sometimes I get the feeling that my great exertion for that gecko's life was pointless. Like right now.

"Sirius, aren't supposed to be in History of Magic?" James asked suggestively, his hazel eyes in a frown.

Sirius groaned, "Prongs, History of Magic? I know more History than Binns!"

That sure caught me by surprise. As far as I'm concerned, Sirius _snores_ in that class.

"The history you might be referring to is called short term memory, or, attention deficit disorder," James grinned. He looks very handsome when he grins, by the way.

James certainly has a comment for every situation. Kind of amazing that they always manage to crack me up. It's kind of freaky that we seem to be on the same wavelength, however. I feel the smile crawl onto my features at Sirius's outraged expression.

"I see how it is. Don't want a chaperone, do you?" Sirius commented slyly, looking in my direction.

I will not be embarrassed.

My face will not turn a red that clashes horribly with my hair (not that I care about appearance).

… I am not kidding anyone.

Black leaned back on the couch, ignoring the renewed frown on James's face, "If you two have a boy, name him Harry, will you?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. Excuse me? CHILDREN! I am turning 17! NOT 25! Children will come later on in our lives! Wait a second…who is the father? JAMES! NO! That will NEVER happen! I will not be one to raise little Potters. Never. I absolutely refuse.

Though Harry is a nice name.

Okay, I definitely need to go out for a walk…breath a little.

"I like Harry, it's a nice name," James commented, "What do you think, Lily?"

I stared at him.

"Well…I…yes, it is a nice name," I consented, my embarrassment burning my face.

James smiled a warm smile before turning once more towards Sirius, who was now entertaining himself by making multicolored flies sprout from his wand, land on the table and spell Gryffindor.

"So, Padfoot, about your pressing history education," James began, nodding suggestively towards the portrait hole.

Sirius rolled his eyes, standing up, "Very well. By my troth, I am off, may peace always befall upon thou souls of twittering lovebirds."

With a final flourish, his head of black hair disappeared as the portrait hole closed upon him. But before he left, I added a flourish of my own. With my wand. He he he, lets see who is the lovebird at the end of the day. I grinned, absolutely thrilled at my brilliance.

James peered at me oddly, "Am I dreaming, or is Lily actually _grinning_ in my presence?"

I flashed him an even wider grin, "I am grinning."

He looked at me accusingly though those hazel eyes, a smile spreading on his face, "Should I fear fro my life?"

Laughing slight at this, I shook my head, "Sirius should."

James's smile rapidly escalated into a grin to rival my own, "I definitely wouldn't want to be him."

I brought a finger up to my lips in thought, "Actually, I don't think you, personally, would mind…then again, the truth always seemed to hurt Sirius."

"What brilliant charm did you cast on my dear Padfoot?"

"Let's just say that we won't be the only lovebirds at the end of the day," I said enigmatically.

A shocked, dreamy and triumphant look crossed James's face, if it is even possible to feel that much at once. I froze as I realized my mistake. _We won't be the only lovebirds_. How senile can I be? I HATE JAMES POTTER! He is confusing me and messing up my mind. Since when do we have civil conversations? The first day of classes and I can be found having a conversation with JAMES POTTER, of all people, and asserting we are lovebirds.

"NOT that we are lovebirds…cause…um…we aren't…so..yeah," I stumbled over my words, cursing myself mentally.

"We could be," James stated, ruffling his untidy black hair.

He wasn't being himself anymore. I could tell. Now he was Prongs…not James. I don't know exactly how to explain that, but Prongs is the one that asks me out compulsively, the school player. James is actually a kind, intelligent, and extremely funny young man. WHOA! Potter is Potter. And will not be anything but Potter. So those comments earlier cancel themselves. God, I really do need a walk…or maybe a shower…yeah, I like showers. Or a bath in the prefects bathroom. With bubbles and stuff.

"So, Evans, since we are Heads and all, will you go out with me?" James asked, leaning forward on his couch.

I frowned, feeling angry all of the sudden, "Not even if the world erupts in flames."

"Aww, Lily, you know you want to," he countered, looking kind of hurt.

"If I did, I would have gone out with you when you asked…567 million times prior to now," I commented, crossing my arms over my chest.

He appeared lost in thought for a few seconds before he looked once more into my eyes. There were so many emotions in those eyes. And I didn't know what any of them meant.

"Lily, can you promise me something?" he asked suddenly.

I pushed my thoughts aside as curiosity got the better of me, "Tell me, then I'll decide."

James looked at the ground suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. I peered at him, wondering what could be going on inside his mind.

"Well…Nevermind. We only have 10 minutes left of first period, so I should tell you what Dumbledore and I discussed," James reworded, sitting up straighter.

I let it go, deciding that James had given into a moment of insanity. That happened to me often enough. Why not James? …Apart from the fact that I _am_ insane.

"So, what matters of importance are we to discuss, as Heads of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy?" I asked him politely.

"A ball."

I think I might have an indigestion.

o o o

**Hint:** (I decided to add this part. What I'm going to do here is just add a small sentence that will act as a hint; you can guess what the next chapter will be about and it will get you thinking.) Snivellus Severus Snape...do you remember him at all?

**A/N: Lily just cracks me up. I know the ending isn't as good as the middle, but I also know you guys loved it all. Please, if you have time, drop off a small comment in a review and make me feel better. The more reviews, the sooner I update. I promise you will love the next chapter; it is going to be great. Review and make me happy, Ta:)**


	5. Anger, Which Leads to the Dark Side

**A/N: Sorry for the long update…again. But I really can't find time to write in my life anymore, and I am still working on The Waves of the Sea, which I do consider above this one. There really isn't much else to say, expect that I have replies to you all in that new reply thing, and I hope it works! So read this chapter and I truly hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **I am not even British! How can I be J.K. Rowling?

o o o

Chapter V: Anger, Which Leads to the Dark Side

A masquerade ball. Trust Potter to come up with such a random, farfetched and surprising idea. The only problem is that I think it is purely brilliant. I must be losing my mind. Yet I have to consider myself lucky; our _dear_ James (that was sarcasm) has yet to ask me to this ball. No, I am not lying and no, Potter isn't dead. Truly he has not asked me yet. Really. Now all I have to do is ask someone to take me to the ball before James begins his pursuit once more. Actually, his delay in asking me is troubling…what is he scheming in that complex mind of his? I should ask Remus about it. Oh! And I could ask Remus to the dance! He's such a smart and sensitive guy. Opposite of Potter really…well, maybe not opposite; mischievous as he is, Potter still manages to beat me in Transfiguration and puts up a good fight in the other classes, which proves he has some brains on him. Anyways, I really should ask Remus, I wonder where he is…

"EVANS!"

I stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn around…to face an enraged Sirius Black flying through the hall and a positively hysterical Gemma trying to stop him while attempting not to lose her balance in her roars of laughter.

'Yes, Sirius?" I ask sweetly.

He stops mere inches from my face, his eyes narrowing, "Take it off, NOW."

I batter my eyelashes innocently, "Take off what?"

Gemma leans heavily on Sirius as she once again all but collapses with laughter. Sirius's eyes soften for a moment, then once again turn into daggers as he glares at me, "Don't play stupid with me, Evans. I know for a fact that you got a perfect on that potion final everyone failed last year."

I momentarily frown, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Bloody hell, woman! Take it off!" he screeches. He has to consider himself lucky we are in an empty corridor.

Gemma falls forward to lean on me, crying in laughter.

"NOW!" Sirius growls, jabbing his finger at the ground impatiently.

"God, Lily. You have some talent," Gemma makes out between laughs.

That is when I allow myself to look at my artwork. I barely manage to stifle a laugh. There, in pink, fluffy letters, written across the back of his school robe, my magnificent charm. Wow, I _do_ have talent.

I turn my smiling face to Sirius, who clenches and unclenches his fists, "Do you want to know what is says?"

Gemma let herself fall back on Sirius's chest as laugher once again shook her figure. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from falling. I took this as a yes and recited.

"It says: _I, Sirius Black, am madly and wildly in love with Gemma Bourbon and wish we were the school lovebirds_."

Sirius dropped Gemma in shock. And I began to think that maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to write that on his back.

"Okay, Evans, you asked for it," he practically roared. Then, in one smooth motion he whipped out his wand and muttered something under his breath.

So our places were switched and soon Black was the one grinning like a madman while I felt something grow across my face and nose. Oh God, it had definitely not been a good idea to charm the back of Black's school robes.

"Gemma! What does it say!" I cried, exasperated.

Gemma looked up from where she had been rubbing her head on the floor and burst into a fresh round of chortles.

I felt my eyes widen at her response and covered my face with my hands were I had felt the unnatural growth. Black smiled sweetly in my direction.

"Would _you_ like to know what it says?" he asked innocently.

I glared at him while I thought over my options. One, I could bare-handedly strangle him. Two, I could throw him off the Astronomy tower. Three, I could call James and have him kill Sirius. Four, I could tackle him. Or Five, I could hex him into oblivion…but then Gemma would be upset at his absence.

"It says: _I, Lily Evans, am madly and wildly in love with James Potter and wish we were the school lovebirds_."

As if sensing my murderous intentions he added, "And you can't hex me because you'll get a detention."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, there are plenty of other ways to hurt someone," I told him before I launched myself at him, throwing him to the ground under my momentum. Black gave a cry of surprise at my actions before stopping my hand from colliding from his face. We rolled around the floor, me attempting to secure a good punch, Black trying to defend himself and Gemma laughing even louder at our fight. Well, we were until someone decided to ruin our fun and pull me off Black. I trying in vain to struggle out of the mediator's arms and dig my fist into Sirius's now grinning and victorious face, but in vain. I whirled around in the mediator's arms to find myself in a very compromising situation: hugging James Potter. Looking on the bright side of things, he wasn't looking at me only: he was casting confused glances at Sirius, then at me, then at the still giggling, Gemma. Getting over his initial shock of seeing me and Sirius rolling on the floor attempting to maim one another and Gemma a few feet away laughing uncontrollably, James let his eyes fall upon me, who was still stuck in his arms. He frowned slightly as he looked at me and then suddenly his eyes widen, considerably.

"Lily, what is that on your face?" He chokes out, apparently trying to figure out if he was dreaming.

I clasp my hands over my face as I feel my cheeks become ablaze with embarrassment. I shot daggers at Sirius's smug face, pointing at him accusingly, "He wrote it on my face! It is his fault!"

James turned a murderous glare at his best friend, who immediately turned around, pointing at the fluffy pink letters on his back as proof, "She started it!"

A large guffaw escaped James as he tried to contain his laughs. Gemma let out a giggle in response, which I did _not_ find funny…_at all_. If they laugh at Sirius, they laugh at me. James and Gemma clutched at their sides, attempting to keep themselves from exploding…something they were clearly failing. If they had been the one's with the words written across their backs or faces it would have been the other way around: Sirius and I would be the one's suffocating in laughter and James and Gemma would be red in utter shock and embarrassment…Actually, James probably wouldn't care...heck, he'd probably be proud! And Gemma, well…she did something similar to this last year. Yep, out of this group, Sirius and I are the only one's denying our true feelings…I mean, _Sirius_ is the one denying his feelings and I, well…I…I am just somehow stuck in this whole mess. Okay, James and Gemma's laughs are really starting to get on my nerves, and lets not forget that I am the Queen of self-control. That prior run in with Sirius was a mistake…a momentary lapse…yeah.

"Really, I don't this it's funny," I stated pointedly at James and Gemma.

Which only made them laugh harder.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Sirius proclaimed, moving to stand beside me.

I frowned and turned to face Black, "If you agree with me, why don't you take _this_ off my face?"

Sirius blinked for a moment and then _his_ face spread into a grin, "Only if you take this off my back, lovebird."

I grinded my teeth, but held out my hand, "Deal?"

Sirius took my hand and shook it, "Or I will g back to my humble abode and kiss my lady mother."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, not quite sure what that enigmatic last line was supposed to mean.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Sirius sighed, looking at me disappointed.

After casting him an odd look, which clearly said: if-you-haven't-scheduled-an-appointement-in-the-insane-asylum-you-really-should-think-about-it, I turned back to James and Gemma who seemed to have calmed down…a bit…a really small bit. I clapped my hands to get their attention, which made me feel like a sheep herder, and cleared my throat.

"Okay, I understand it was hilarious, but the show is over now."

Sirius suddenly walked from behind me and helped up a hiccupping Gemma. I smiled, how sweet. I seriously need someone who will love me like that. Now I am starting to feel depressed. Gemma smiled up at Sirius from the protective circle of his arms and he grinned back at her. They are made for each other. Apparently, James, who had just snuck up behind me, was of the same opinion.

"If only they would both admit they are _madly and wildly in love_ with each other," he commented lightly.

I couldn't help but chuckle and smile, "Sometimes, they can just be so blind."

James voice became very soft and hesitant as he spoke again, "They aren't the only ones being blind."

I turned around slowly to face him, a slight frown on my features. His hazel eyes are so deep. They are pooling whirlpools of soft brown doted with green and filled with…caring? Soft tendrils of his black hair hung lightly by his eyes. But all I saw were those hazel orbs, filled with emotions so gentle. My face inched forward ever so slightly. I felt James's hand softly brush a few stray tendrils of my dark red hair behind my ear, gently caressing my cheek. My face inched itself forward a little more.

"Hey! You two coming? McGonagall will scalp us if we're late on the first day," Sirius announced, too busy smiling at Gemma to cast James and I even a single glance.

Which is _extremely_ lucky as he would have found our lips only a hairbreadth away from each other. Oh my God.

I jumped away from Potter, refusing to even look at him. I had almost _kissed_ James Potter! What on earth could have propelled me to do that! Telepathic rays seem a valuable answer; I bet you it was Gemma. But I can't _believe_ that _my_ lips were that far away from _his_ lips! Thank God for Sirius Black. This is really ironic. Me, thanking Sirius Black…the person I was attempting to strangle just but two minutes ago. Yet, think of it, what would have happened had Sirius Black not interrupted James and mine's…um…_moment_; who knows _what_ could have happened! The apocalypse probably. Why is my life so off track? It is just the first day of school and I am going mentally insane. I have known Potter for seven years. Seven years of successful avoiding and now I almost kissed him. That's when I felt Potter's hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped to his face and I probably looked like a banshee had just attacked my. Lovely. James, himself, looked very worried…almost _sad_.

"Lily…I…I am really," he began, his voice pained, as if he was ashamed of himself.

But I interrupted him, "You know, Sirius is right: McGonagall is going to scream if we are late for our first class. So we really should get going, especially since we are Head students."

And then I ran, leaving James standing there, nervously running his hand through his hair.

I really hate it when he does that.

sss

You know how you get that feeling sometimes that you want to collapse and sleep for as long as Rip Van Winkle? Well, that is about how I felt right then. Only a lot worse. After a _long_ day of grueling classes I am off to the library to do piles of homework. And it is only the first day of school. I don't even want to _think_ of my state of being right before midterms.

Lunch and dinner hadn't been your average walks in the park either. I had lost my potions book before lunch, and seeing as N.E.W.T double period Potions was scheduled for after lunch I barely had time to eat. Then at dinner, Professor Dumbledore had announced the masquerade ball, which led to a complete avalanche of people asking me about the specifics of the upcoming ball. Now that I think of it, however, I notice that James hadn't attempted to make me talk. He had just patiently given me my space, and even asked the inquisitive public that had surrounded me at dinner to restrain from asking me questions and instead voicing their thoughts to him. I am amazed that he ever showed such consideration.

I looked around the library and remarked that there weren't as many people as I though there would be. I let my books drop on the neared table and sighed as I sunk my face onto the wood of the table. N.E.W.T. Transfiguration had been horrible: the only one who had succeeded in transfiguring himself into an owl had been James. A perfect owl, if I may add…perfect as in fulfilling the expectations of the class…yeah…I really need that bubble bath. Just so I can relax and regain at least a sliver of my sanity.

"Hello, Lily."

I cautiously peered over my pile of books.

"Hey, Remus!" I smiled. So maybe things were starting to turn out in my favor. About time already.

He smiled gently, carefully setting down his quill as not to smudge the ink on the essay he had been writing. I compromised by pushing my books aside. Remus is not that bad looking. I mean, he's not as _striking_ as James or as _heart-breaking_ as Sirius (this is all from the view of the feminine public, I never said I agreed) but he is handsome. With his straw colored hair and kind grey eyes he really contrasts with the dark complexions of Potter and Black…you know I am losing it when I start comparing the Marauder's looks. Sigh…

"So, how was you first day?" Remus asked politely.

I grinned at him, "Eventful."

Remus laughed, "I guess you could call it that; getting appointed Head Girl doesn't happen everyday."

The way he said 'it doesn't happen everyday' got to me. After casting a few quick glances around to check for humanity I turned back to Remus and whispered, "Remus, when is you next full moon?"

His face paled as he turned serious, "Two weeks from now, on Thursday."

"Over the summer, I did some research, and I have perfected a stereotype of a potion which might reduce the pain of the transformations. Do you want me to make you some for then?"

Remus smiled happily, "Yes, thanks Lily, it means a lot for you to help that way."

I smiled back at him. I had nearly forgotten about that potion, and it took me ages to get it right, especially when your only test subject was an unaware and grumpy Petunia. Actually, I think she figured it our when she began to sprout whiskers at potion attempt 5. Her raging was worth it though…Especially when the Hogwarts owl ripped one whisker off.

"That was a pretty big cheer when Dumbledore announced the ball, wasn't it? I think a masquerade ball is a singular idea."

This is my chance! "Hey, about the ball, would you like to go with me?"

Remus suddenly chocked. On nothing apparently. Maybe shock.

"Um…Lily…I…I don't wan tot hurt your feelings, but I can't go with you. First, I don't like you that way; I only see myself as your friend and secondly, James really loves you and I can't hurt my best friend. I'm sorry," he said apologetically, once he could breathe again.

Such an honest guy. Too bad it is going to get him killed one of these days. Why must everything I do in this life of mine somehow be traced back to James? Why can't I do anything that shuns him? Why! He's always there, stopping my every move, and it is certainly him I have to thank for not having had a single boyfriend yet. God, I am almost 17! I deserve to have a boyfriend by now!

That was when the one and only James Potter decided to come waltzing into the library.

I swirled to face him and will my hair all out of the original ponytail, and my eyes flashing in anger, I must have been a sight. Which is probably why James looked so terrified.

"YOU!" I screeched, pointing my finger at him. Sirius moved away from James.

"It is ALL your fault! I DESERVE to be FREE to go to the ball with ANYONE!" I raged, this had been a bad day and Remus's answer was just the last straw.

James stepped closer to me, quite the opposite of what Sirius was doing. Stupid Gryffindor courage; it was degrading my speech.

"Lily, I would never force you to go to the ball with me…" James began.

"Maybe not, but your CONSTANT asking me out DISCOURAGES others to ask me out because they are AFRAID of YOU!" I yelled, jabbing my finger into James's chest.

James looked very hurt for a moment, but he immediately recovered, "I am truly sorry, Lily, I didn't realize that…"

I stomped my foot in fury and interrupted him, "Arrggghhh! You didn't REALIZE! You practically BRANDED me as YOUR GIRL! Something which I am NOT! Even REMUS wouldn't go the ball with me because of YOU!"

James looked accusingly at Remus, who started to back up towards Sirius, who was hiding behind some shelves.

"SEE! You won't let him TAKE me to a DANCE!" I bellowed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! IS THAT A CRIME NOW?" James yelled right back.

He fights with lies! How can he expect me to believe that! He dyed my hair _pink_ in second year, and dumped a bucket of stinking sap on me in first year! He can't love me!

I swirled around and pointed my finger at Severus Snape, who was reading peacefully at a table, "YOU!"

Severus blinked slowly.

"YOU ARE GOING TO THE BALL WITH ME!" I ordered him, I wasn't thinking anymore, all I had to do was forget those three words James had spoken to me…forget that odd feeling that had soared through me.

I saw Severus think about the offer. He would prefer to go with a girl he actually liked…but he knew that if he went with me, it would hurt James greatly, and James _was_ his nemesis. He turned his black eyes towards me, considering.

"Alright Evans, I'll be there," he smirked, his eyes on James the entire time.

James let out a strangled cry as he attempted to attack Snape and mangle him as best he could, but was restrained by Sirius and Remus, who were both looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

And, truth be told, I was looking at myself in the same way.

o o o

**Hint:** Remember the part in The Prisoner of Azkaban, where Harry first rides Buckbeak? Um…now, isn't Lily deathly afraid of heights?

**A/N: Yes, I know it was a very overdue update and most of you probably think me dead, but can you please review? Most of you will be inclined not to, but how long does it take to click a button type two words and leave? Please review, I need the encouragement if I am to write a long 6th chapter! Your reviews will be appreciated, and responded. Have a wonderful Wednesday! **


	6. Hippogriff Heights

**A/N: Don't kill me. Please. So…um…how many months has it been? Seven? Wow. I have never felt this bad in my entire life. So if you don't want to review this chapter to, as a punishment for my _really_ overdue update, that's okay. Though I would like reviews. To my defense I'll just say that I have had an awful writer's block and everything I wrote sounded really stupid. So…anyways…onto the much, _much_, awaited chapter. Hope this chapter fulfills your expectations! **

**Disclaimer:** If I was J.K. Rowling I would have already finished this story.

o o o

Chapter VI: Hippogriff Heights

I can't believe I am going to the ball with Snape. I still can't figure out what possessed me in the library to do that. Not only do I not like Snape (then again, who does) but he'll probably decide to skip the dance last minute. No, I take that back, he won't miss the look on James's face. I feel so damn guilty! If James was mad, angry and screaming at me, then I wouldn't feel as bad…but he acts like if what I did was okay. Remus is actively avoiding me and every time Sirius sees me he squints, as if he is trying to see if I really am Lily Evans. But James just merely smiles at me. And I know that he is not oblivious to the fact that I am going to the ball with Snape, because Snape has been hexed more these past four days than anyone in Hogwarts ever has. At least Gemma talks to me. She thinks I am mentally insane, but then smiles a little hidden smile, like if she knew something that I didn't. It really is starting to annoy me.

"Ms. Evans! You will find that daydreaming will not earn you a passing grade in this level of Transfiguration. Please demonstrate the camouflage transfiguration discussed," Professor McGonagall snapped in my direction, a slight frown on her stern features.

I stood up immediately and after glancing at her apologetically I spoke the incantation at the small kitten on my desk.

The kitten mewed softly and peered up at me curiously.

Clearly still a white color that contrasted greatly with dark mahogany of the table.

Someone across the class let out a loud sneering snicker of ridicule. Snape. What a bloody idiot. I can't believe I am going to the ball with him. I plopped back down to my seat and buried my face in my arms, attempting to keep myself from crying. Professor McGonagall sighed softly in my direction, wrote something down on her notebook (probably deducting 1000 points from my grade) and moved on to snap at Snape, demanding he demonstrate the spell to the class instead.

For the remainder of the class, McGonagall asked nothing of me. And I demonstrated nothing. I just sat in my chair and wondered why I felt as if the world had died. Every time I turned a sorrowful look at James it got worse. Finally the bell rung. I sullenly got up from my desk and gathered my book into my hands. With a sigh I moved out the door, faintly noticing that I was the last one to get out of class. The tabby with faint square markings around its eyes considered me and let out a soft sigh before disappearing behind a small door.

"Mudblood, come here!" a voice sneered ahead of me.

I tentatively raised my head, and fell my expression drop as I recognized Snape. I dragged my feet to stand beside him, "Yes?"

His beady black eyes shone with glee at my submissive state of mind, "As you are probably aware, I dislike like you to a great extent, and the sole reason I am doing this, and by this, I mean go to the ball with you, is because I want to get back at your pathetic little strutting boyfriend. So, you will not touch me or attempt any sort of physical contact, understood?"

I glared at him, the hate surging through me completely uncharacteristic of me. Like I have said before: I am usually the Queen of Self-Control.

"I do thank you for these sanctions, Snivellus, for I am unwilling to so much as be a foot beside you. Not only is your odor sickening but the oily complexion of your hair and skin truly makes me fear contamination," I told him coldly.

I watched with satisfaction as his face contorted. However, he did not respond, which surprised me, because I though he would kill me for my comment: you know, since I am 'socially inferior' to his 'high and mighty class' of people without mud in their precious veins. Instead, he stomped off towards the dungeons. I hope that his objective was to take a bath as soon as possible. Maybe I would still do some good in this world. And then I saw James coming towards me.

"Lily! Lily, I want to talk to you!" he called as he gave his entire stock of books to Sirius, who was squinting again. I don't know why he keeps doing that; I got the point the first time.

"Erm…Lily, I wanted to talk to you about the Masquerade Ball," James began.

Uh-oh.

Not a good topic.

I self-consciously placed a strand of hair that was getting in my face behind my ear while I looked around. You know, they should definitely make doors with large EXIT HERE IF STUCK IN EMBARRASING/AKWARD/PAINFUL CONVERSATION. These wizards haven't figured out anything. Maybe I should wait…see if the door appears.

…Any minute now…

Nope.

"Lily?"

I jumped at James voice and found that he was a lot closer to me than I had originally though he was. Maybe I am going blind. Along with everything else.

"You know James, I really should get going to Care of Magical Creatures, I don't want to be late," I offered as I took off down the hall, walking very fast. I have very good walking skills…or avoiding skills, either way, they are still pretty wicked skills.

James attempted to catch up to me, which really isn't hard for him, given as he has way longer legs than I do. Curse my genes.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures too, maybe we could walk down together," he offered, while running his hand through his dark locks of hair.

Have I told you how much I hate it when he does that?

Probably.

"No, really, that is alright, Potter, I have to go…um…do something…somewhere." So I am not good at making up excuses, sue me.

James smiled, "Something?"

I am such a bad liar, "Yeah, something, somewhere."

Then, right at that moment, my savior arrives in a wash of golden light. Gemma stops short and analyzes the situation in front of her: me, practically running down the hall, and James, opening his mouth to say something. That secretive smile came upon her face and I knew that what she was going to say next was something I wasn't going to like.

Gemma grinned, "Am I interrupting a deep and emotional conversation?"

I would have laughed hysterically if I was not trying to avoid such a conversation.

"No! Not at all. Potter was going to go the other way, to do something, somewhere, with some people, and I am going to accompany you to your next class," I piped up, quickly maneuvering myself so that I was by Gemma.

Gemma sighed slightly but began walking with me.

I couldn't say for sure, but I thought I saw a hurt expression on James's handsome face…

… that was _not_ me.

sss

This class is completely pointless for my career. I really could give so much less. I mean, who cares (apart from the teacher, of course, and the few weirdos that there always is) about the proper technique one must use when approaching a Hippogriff?

Not me.

I glance down at my wrist, which I have enchanted to tell me the time (watches have always bothered me), and observe that I still have the entire class to go…minus the two minutes that I have been standing here. Doing nothing productive. Well…actually, I did do something productive, but that was before the class started: I made sure that I wouldn't be standing beside James…I mean Potter. You know, I once read in this magazine that if you associate someone with a name you become more attached to them. Maybe I should start calling Potter IT. Then again, I wouldn't want to hurt his feeling (no, that is not sarcasm: I am not a _complete_ witch…actually I am, thank you). I would feel severely insulted if someone started calling me IT all the time. I mean, I do have a gender. So maybe I'll call Potter: him. It is so perfect I don't even know why his parents bothered to give him a name. Him. Hmm…but…it still doesn't fit. It sounds like I actually care about him, which of course, I don't. I mean, you know those girls who have a crush on somebody, and feel so embarrassed to mention his name, because, god forbid he might be within a ten mile radius, that they simply refer to the guy as _him_. That is what it sounds like. And I am most certainly not one of those girls. If I had a crush on someone I would go up and tell them, and if they told me that they were not interested, I would send them to Jupiter, where they would be engulfed by its toxic gases and pass onto another, better life.

So I was silently shaking with laugher at my own joke, because you have to admit that I am hilarious, when the teacher suddenly spoke up.

"Ms. Evans! What a pleasure to see you as a volunteer!" he boomed, half giant that he is.

I frowed at him like if he was insane. Which he must be to think that I would actually want to have anything to do with the monster who was eating a dead ferret by the tree. It was about at that moment that I noticed that everyone else had taken a step back, and I was standing out in the open. I should have been paying more attention. The teacher grabbed onto my arms and pulled me forward. The hippogriff lifted his head, and I if I was poetic by nature I would tell you that he (or she; how am I supposed to know) looked at me through his amber eyes and stared at me with the air of a predator. Or I could just tell you that I was going to die.

The teacher let go of me and urged me avidly. I stood there. You know how I was commenting before that I don't care about the proper way how to approach a hippogriff? Well, I would give money to know how right now.

"Um…" I stalled, hoping the _teacher_, that being the key word in the sentence, would tell me what to do. Just a hit, at least.

The professor looked at the monster and pushed me forward a bit more, "Just remember to keep eye contact and bow low, they are picky and noble creatures, hippogriffs."

I instantly obeyed, not wanting to be ripped into a thousand pieces by the bird's enormous claws. The animal stared at me through his amber eyes as I bowed, careful to keep eye contact. You know, if I wasn't suffering sever trauma right now I would give the thing a name. With those amber eyes I would call it (remember, I don't know the gender) Hawk, or Eagle. Na, I like Hawk better. Hawk suddenly moved and dropped into what could only be considered a bow. I smiled triumphantly.

A smile that immediately turned into a frown when the professor started clapping and said, "Well done, Ms. Evans, I reckon he'll let you ride him!"

Which is not exactly what I had in mind for a victory parade.

"NO! WAIT! I don't want to!" I cry out when the teacher lifts me into the air, his large hands holding me securely around my waist.

Because, I don't think I have ever told you, but I have a deadly fear of heights.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I HATE FLYING! I DON'T WANT TO!" I protested in vain as the professor sets me on Hawk, and soundly pats the monster on the behind.

I feel the world stop around me as the hippogriff spreads his large wings. And all I see is James's worried face in the crowd before the world disappears under my feet.

I grabbed firmly onto Hawk's large neck, and attempted not to look down. But the animal seemed to have different ideas, because he suddenly turned around in the air, clearly trying to shake me off.

I screamed.

The world was tiny beneath me, and if I had the misfortune of falling I would die.

What a wonderful world.

My head started spinning as I tried to hold on, but I was just too afraid. Everything was moving around, and I felt myself remember that day, so long ago.

_I was falling, my older sister smiling triumphantly over me after having pushed me off the roof. The world was coming closer to me and all that I felt in those weightless moments in mid-air was abject horror before I crashed to the grass, my world becoming black._

The hippogriff was too strong. No one was coming to help me. I felt my arms loose their grip around the hippogriff's neck. The hippogriff gave one last buck and I felt myself become at one with the air around me. I wasn't screaming anymore. I was just too scared to scream. The air was wrapping itself around me tighter…

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me as I landed, someone wrapping their arms around me. I was still in the air. Mid-air. On a broom.

I hugged the person tighter, trying to push away all my fears. I couldn't help the tears which were streaming down my cheeks.

James hugged me tight, hushing me softly, "It's alright, Lily, I have you. I won't let you fall."

I buried my face in his robes, my tears raining onto him. I felt myself struggling to say something. I don't know what. Maybe that I had never felt safer. Maybe that I loved him.

Don't blame me; everyone gets delirious before they die.

My world became black.

o o o

**Hint:** Tonight there is a full moon over Hogwarts.

**A/N: Really, I am sorry. I hoped you liked the chapter, it was definitely not long, but at least I updated after having died and been buried for over seven months. So if you want to leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, I'd appreciate it. Otherwise, have a superlative summer!**


	7. As I Dreamt of a Stag

**A/N: So, I'm back. And here is the long awaited seventh chapter. You have to say, I did post quickly this time: there was no seven month wait. I still feel so bad about that. I want to thank all the great, fantastic people that had the generosity to review my sixth chapter even though I took so long to update. I love you guys. So, without much ado, I give you this chapter (which, I might say, you are going to like.).**

**Disclaimer:** I invented Harry Potter. J. K Rowling copied my idea. Don't you love dreams?

o o o

Chapter VII: As I Dreamt of a Stag

Ugh.

I feel like I fell off a twelve story building and was then squashed unceremoniously by an African elephant.

Which is probably what happened.

No, wait…I fell off a hippogriff.

…onto Potter's broom.

A lot worse.

I sat up instantly, taking in my surroundings. There was the window, with the full moon shining through. There was the bedside table with the many repulsive, but extremely useful, potions. And there was me, under the white sheets of the bed. The hospital wing.

There should have definitely been a round of applause at my amazing observation skills, but I could only hear someone's snores.

Throwing off my covers I got out of my bed and went to the window. I felt perfectly fine; no need for me to be in the hospital wing. I just needed a little stroll around the whipping willow. And maybe afterwards I could go to the prefects' bathroom and have a bath with bubbles and stuff. I bet you that there is no one there right now, since the clock on the wall says it's nearly one in the morning. I opened the window, making sure to do so very quietly as to not wake anyone up: I wouldn't want to explain to Madame Palfrey that I was opening the window so that I could jump out and have a stroll around a killer tree. That is what you call a potentially awkward conversation. So, once I had opened the window with extreme caution and cheeked that no one had woken up I carefully jumped off. I should have looked at how far away the floor was before I jumped, because when I landed it really hurt.

After letting out a few…um…_creative_ words into the night air to disperse my pain, I began to stroll around. I must have looked so comical. Can you imagine: me, strolling around barefoot with one of those white nightgowns that you are _forced_ to wear in the hospital wing.

Hilarious.

Though I felt like I really shouldn't be near the sleeping willow right now. I really don't know why: the full moon was so pretty up there in the sky. A beautiful silver color that attracted me like a mosquito is attracted to those fluorescent lights. Though I still felt uncomfortable. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt something was a little off. Like there was something really important I should remember.

MY SOCKS!

I left my socks in the perfect bathroom! Shoot. No wonder something felt a little off. More like _a lot _off. I really liked those socks. White with blue polka dots. And green stripes. I have to remember to buy another pair like those.

I froze in my tracks. There, illuminated by the moonlight stood a majestic stag, his great antlers creating beautiful shadows in the soft grass.

The moon always seemed to make me feel poetic.

The stag was frozen in place as well, its face staring at me. Poor animal, I must have sacred it with my white hospital gown and my deep red hair a complete mess. But the stag was just so beautiful in the moonlight that I couldn't help but want to run my hand down its smooth fur. However, I have to admit that I am extremely scary, so, as to not frighten away the stag, I put out my hand in a peaceful gesture.

"Shhh, I don't want to hurt you," I called to it softly, inching forward ever so slowly.

The stag was still frozen in its tracks. I took the opportunity to advance a bit more.

"Please don't run, I only want to see you. I promise I won't hurt you," I kept on saying.

Finally I reached the stag. It was so big. If I had known before I would have stayed where I was. But it was just so majestic that once more I couldn't stop myself from trying to touch it. The stag, however, had different ideas, and at my movement seemed to be startled out of its trance. It moved back its head, avoiding my hand.

I hushed it softly, "Don't be afraid of me, I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

The stag peered at me through his large hazel eyes. Those eyes. Something clicked in the back of my mind, but I didn't know what. I was just too stunned to speak: the stag had moved forward just a bit, his face right up to mine. Amazingly, I wasn't afraid. Those eyes were just so human. Gently, without breaking eye contact with the animal I reached out and softly petted its nose.

The stag blinked and tensed under my hand. But it didn't move.

I smiled, "You're so soft."

The stag blinked once more. Then, suddenly, it pushed me away with its head, pushing me towards the castle. I frowned. I didn't want to go inside. In fact, I wanted to spend the entire night outside, under the stunning gaze of the full moon.

"Stop it," I ordered the stag firmly.

Unfortunately I seem to attract disobeying animals and the stag continued to push me towards the castle.

"Stop it! I don't want to go to the castle!" I tried once more, this time pushing back.

Stupid stag, he just kept on pushing me, like if I had been a mute.

"I said: STOP IT!"

Thought I am the Queen of Self Control, as I have undoubtedly told you, I must excuse myself: it was late at night and I was not in a mood to stand being pushed around - literally. But the stag continued to push me. So I did the most sensible thing I could think of: I sat down. Ha! Now how is the stag doing to move me? I am just so smart.

"There. I am staying here _all_ night, and that's that. When I want to move, I'll move. I don't need your help with that, thank you very much, but I think I can manage a thirty second walk." I clarified.

The stag seemed stunned. It turned around and looked all around us, as if it was looking for something. Then, as if it was not satisfied, he plopped down next to me.

"Comfortable?" I asked the stag conversationally.

The stag nodded.

And I tried to do my best not to scream.

I mean, how many times have you asked a stag if it was comfortable and it nodded?

I bet not that many.

"You can understand me?" I stuttered. Thoughts of assassins disguised as stags didn't help.

The stag stared at me through those hazel eyes. It didn't nod. It didn't shake its head. It just stared. Like a stag should.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. For a second there I though you nodded. And, trust me, that was really scary."

The stag just stared some more. Which was kind of disconcerting. It reminded me of Potter's stare. Potter.

"AAGGGHHH," I screamed, trying to release all the tension inside me.

The stag flinched startled. I immediately petted it softly. Not because I cared about the pushy stag, but because it was really nice to have a warm animal that could frighten other potentially scary animals away near.

"Don't worry, I was just screaming to relax myself," I explained.

The stag stared at me warily, if that is even possible.

I laughed a bit, poor stag, it just didn't know what it was like to have Potter around. He could drive anyone insane in a matter of seconds, really.

"I get tense easily, I'm sorry. It's just, you see, there is this really, really, really," I searched for the right word to describe Potter, "_arrogant_ guy in my year."

The stag suddenly seemed very interested in the conversation. Amazing how human a stag can be. Just as well: I felt like talking anyways.

"His name is James Potter. And I hate him," I established the basics.

The stag looked at the ground for a second before giving me again his full attention.

"Well, actually, I don't know if I hate him."

There. I said it. Those words I had been holding inside me all week since school began.

"I am so confused," I grimaced, "I have hated him for so long! But he's just…I…I don't know how to describe it. I mean, consider this: I am almost seventeen and I still haven't even been kissed! Not that I regard that moment as the culmination of my life; far from it. But I just want to know what it feels like to be kissed. Everyone I know has already had their first kiss, but I haven't. Am I really that undesirable, that ugly?"

The stag, of course, like the nice normal stag he is, didn't say anything. But he nudged me gently with his nose, as if trying to comfort me. Maybe animals _can_ smell your emotions. I have to go try and ride a horse again.

"I know that I'm not ugly. I mean, well, I have a really high self-esteem: what people say doesn't hurt me! But…I just, I just want to feel loved. Inside I am a hopeless romantic, you see. I can just imagine my first kiss, in the middle of a forest glen, with the stars above and the full moon. Sigh. But of course, enter Potter. If I don't agree to go out with James, another prank of his no doubt, I can't go out with anyone. James is immature, egotistical, vain, pompous, self-centered, arrogant and handsome."

I can't believe I just admitted to myself that I find James handsome. I am such an idiot. The stag seemed shocked too. This stag must have a really good emotion sensor.

"So he's handsome. But that does _not_ mean that I like him in absolutely anyway what so ever. He dyed my hair _pink_ in second year, and dumped a bucket of stinking sap on me in first year. Clearly immature. Though that was a long time ago. AAarrgh. I just don't know what to think! He _lies_ to me! He told me he _loved_ me!"

I laughed a bittersweet laugh.

"Now, you have to understand that there is no possible way on this earth that The James Potter, leader of the Marauders, and Captain of the Quidditch team can be in love with plain, nerdy Lily Evans. It's just not possible. If he loves someone it will be a popular, beautiful girl. Not me. And it really hurts me when he says he loves me. Because no one has ever told me that sincerely. And I really wish someone would."

I leaned my head on the stag, relaxing into its soft fur.

"James is such an enigma. And I owe him my life. He saved me today."

The stag looked at me curiously.

"I'm deadly afraid of heights. You see, when I was five years old my older sister pushed me off the roof of our house. I fell all the way down and broke my arm and my leg. Since then I can't stand heights. In Care of Magical Creatures, our teacher: a huge oaf of a man named Oof, forced me to ride a hippogriff. Hippogriffs fly. So, I freaked out in the air and fell. I probably would have died if James had not saved me. It was really nice and mature of him to save my life. The James that dyed my hair pink wouldn't have been able to think fast enough to save me. So I don't know what to think. He's changed a lot, yet he's still the same. And now I can't even say that I hate him. I may even like him. And that mere thought shocks me."

The stag seemed to agree with me.

"He's a great flyer, you know. The best Quidditch player ever to play at Hogwarts they say. He's also extremely intelligent, though I would never admit that to his face in a million years. He's the only person in our year, with the exception of Remus, that can challenge me in my studies. And he does absolutely nothing. I study for hours and he just laughs with his friends and gets a ten. He's funny as well. I always find his jokes hilarious, but I can't laugh, because I can't give him any sign that I am listening to him."

I felt my eyelids begin to close with sleep.

"You must think me such an idiot, which I must be to be found talking to a stag at two in the morning outside, in September. But you don't know my worse feat yet. I happened to ask a bloody idiot to the ball. I just _can't_ concentrate when James is near! So I asked Severus Snape to the ball. The dirty little slime ball. I hate his bloody guts. I feel so horrible. I don't want to go with Snape to the ball! But I can't just not go: I have to follow through with my actions. But I don't want to go with Snape. I don't know who I want to go with. I don't want to go with Remus, I don't want to go with Black, I don't want to with Snape. I want to go with James."

I froze. What? What did I just say? I must be moonstruck. I can't possibly have said that I want to go the ball with James.

"I'm losing it. I'm sorry, but I am just going slowly insane. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I HATE James Potter. Well…maybe not hate. AARRRGHH. I can't think anymore! I don't know who I hate, who I want to go to the ball with, I don't even know what's going on in my mind!"

I collapsed, exhausted, and slightly tired of living.

"I want to go home," I said, resigned.

The stag nudged me gently with his nose, as if trying to tell me that everything would be okay.

"I'm so tired. And I want a nice warm bath with bubbles."

I set myself comfortably on the stag, leaning my head into his warm fur.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, I hope that's alright with you."

I looked up at the stag and smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes, James," I murmured just before I fell asleep.

o o o

**Hint:** Waking up in the Hospital Wing would be a normal occurrence. Too bad we are at Hogwarts and normal there is not exactly what we perceive it to be.

**A/N: So, did anyone not guess who the stag was? The stag, if I may add, that was wandering around the whipping willow under the _full_ moon. I know; it was a short chapter. But I felt that I needed to have a little Lily-confesses-everything-because-she-is-slightly-knocked-up-in-the-head-and-really-tired chapter. Just to watch how she's progressing. And what she isn't admitting to herself. ;) Well, like always: a few reviews won't hurt you, and they'll make me really happy. So, let's see if we can go over a hundred, okay? Have an amazing August!**


	8. I Know What You Did in the Hospital Wing

**A/N: Just a clarification with reference to the last sentence in Chapter 7; Lily didn't identify the stag as James, but in the last moments of consciousness, right before she fell asleep, she subconsciously associated the stag's eyes as James's eyes. Just wanted to mention as well that you guys are marvelous and I love you all. Thanks for all your great reviews! You can't imagine how much I love them. Well, here is the _eighth_ chapter (we are definitely progressing). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling refuses to write about the great Marauders and the one and only Lily Evans. Her loss.

o o o

Chapter VIII: I Know What You Did in the Hospital Wing

The ray of sunlight came through the open curtains, pure and bright.

Directly into my left eye.

I woke up with a jolt, groping around the bed to find my pillow to cover my face from the offending light. It was at that most opportune moment that I remembered that I was in the Hospital Wing, and they have been experiencing a pillow shortage of late. Courtesy of, who else but, Potter, himself. I collapsed back into the metal bed, and found it kind of aggravating when it creaked loudly.

Sometimes I feel like the world just wants to eat me, digest me slowly to a pulp in its stomach and then regurgitate me.

I had a weird dream last night. Imagine: I was telling a stag beside the whomping willow under a full moon that I liked Potter. I must have taken a mouthful of oxygen up there with the hippogriff and gotten slightly high. I mean; I would never wander around the whomping willow under a full moon. Unless I had the mad urge to become a werewolf, with regards from Remus. I rolled around in the, if I may add, uncomfortable, creaking and pillow-less, hospital bed, hoping that Mrs. Palfrey would show up soon at let me out. I hate the sterile air in Hospitals (even if it's just a single wing), and besides, I feel perfectly fine. Really.

"Lily?"

Actually, I take that back, I feel a fever coming on.

Trust Potter to come find me at, what time is it? Eight o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday, the day after my life was almost brutally cut short.

"Lily, can you hear me?" he asked, a little too loud for my taste.

I decided I might as well answer before he starts to shake me and calls Mrs. Palfrey to 'revive' me.

"Hhmuff," I muttered intelligently.

James sat down on _my_ bed, and peered down at me, a look of concern on his face. This would have been true had Potter been able to look even slightly concerned for me. We are talking about James Potter, let's not forget.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" he asked again, to which he quickly added, "If you can't answer just nod or shake your head, and if your neck hurts you don't have to do that either: just blink twice for good and once for bad, but if you eyelids hurt, well…"

My head was staring to hurt, so before he could continue with the probably never-ending list of different things I could do I interrupted him, "Why are _you_ here?"

James seemed genuinely happy to see that I was well enough to answer, and then his face fell slightly when his nervous system (slightly slow, if I may say) delivered my question to his brain.

"I wanted to see if you were okay…I…well…I was worried about you."

He sounded completely sincere. Which caught me off guard. That was possibly the nicest thing a guy had ever said to me. How had that been able to come from Potter's mouth? But I couldn't let myself dwell on that thought, something warm had spread through me and I wanted to forget it, ignore it as best I could. James couldn't actually care about me. It was impossible.

"Does Mrs. Palfrey know you're here?" I snapped abruptly.

James suddenly looked cornered, "Erm…well...ah…you see…"

"She doesn't," I concluded.

"Lily, you have to understand my reasoning: Mrs. Palfrey hates me, and well, she knows you aren't exactly fond of me, so she would probably ask you if I could visit you, and the possibilities of you letting me visit you aren't really high," he trailed off and then he turned his hazel eyes on me, and I felt something weird, "I really wanted to see you, Lily."

Was I really that cruel to him? Why did he want to see me so badly? I avoided his eyes, those hazel eyes…I just couldn't look at him in the eyes, they were too real…and there were so many emotions in them I couldn't even begin to understand. I felt helplessness surround me, I was just so confused.

I entertained myself by staring pointlessly at a certain fold in the white sheets. I felt James shift his weight on the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered, still not making eye contact with him.

James came closer to me, "What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

I raised my head and was caught in his eyes, "I wanted to thank you: you saved my life yesterday…I would have died if you didn't catch me."

He had to hear me that time: he was so close. I could _feel_ him breathing. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I felt my face inch forward. His eyes were just so sincere. So beautiful. His warm hand gently brushed my cheek. There was hardly any space between us. My breath caught in my throat.

"Ms. Evans?"

The spell shattered around me and I fell back onto the bed, not even daring to look at James. What had just happened?

"Ms. Evans?"

James dove under the bed in one smooth move. Quidditch reflex is the only way I can find to explain it.

Just in time, because the second after Mrs. Palfrey yanked apart the separation curtains to let herself in. She looked at me sternly from over her thick glasses.

"Ms. Evans, are you mute from your fall that you find it so hard to answer me?"

"I'm sorry," I offered meekly, hoping to every god in creation that she didn't see James.

She analyzed me slowly for any sign of deceit before she nodded, satisfied.

"Good. How are we feeling?"

"Um…fine?" I attempted. Anything to get her out of here. I was acutely aware that James was right underneath me, and I didn't even want to think what she would imagine if she found him.

She raised her eyebrows, "Are you asking me a question, Ms. Evans?"

Wrong tack, "No! I was just saying: I'm fine. Really."

"Really? Let me tell you, Ms. Evans, no one can fall more than 50 ft. and tell me they are _fine_ the next morning."

I thought I just did, "But I didn't fall 50 ft to the _ground_, so technically I could be fine. Now if I fell 50 ft to the ground then I wouldn't be fine. But, since that isn't the case, I find myself fine, better than I have ever felt."

Mrs. Palfrey blinked and then frowned. After taking a moment to readjust her glasses, she started to mix the various potions on the bedside table, "If you say so, Ms. Evans."

Fantastic, now she thinks I'm crazy.

"Just find yourself grateful that Mr. Potter is quick on his feet as was there to stop your 50 ft fall to the _ground_."

I was completely silent at her words. I definitely didn't want to talk about Potter. Not with the subject in question underneath my bed.

But our dear Mrs. Palfrey just had to press the issue. She turned around, eyeing me with surprise, "You don't find yourself grateful, Ms. Evans?"

"No! I mean, yes! Of course! What I meant was yes, I do find myself grateful," I answered quickly.

"If I were you I would thank him at the first chance I get. He's a fine young lad, to say that I found him insufferable before."

I shifted awkwardly, "Right."

"You just don't find boys like him anymore. That is true chivalry; saving a helpless girl from certain death."

This conversation was starting to seem a bit surreal to me, "I wasn't helpless."

She turned to stare at me, "What?"

"I wasn't and am not a helpless girl."

Mrs. Palfrey laughed, and I didn't see her as kind old lady anymore, "You're a girl, are you not? You're not a boy."

Really, lady? I hadn't realized.

"That wasn't the part I was referring to: I am not helpless."

Mrs. Palfrey suddenly seemed sort of uncomfortable, looking at me like if I was insane, "Um…that's right, dear. Well, there is a nice boy at the door that wants to see you, so drink this up and I'll let him in, alright?"

She didn't really give me time to answer. She darted away, shooting me one last frightful glance. Too bad, I had a great reply ready. Instead, I quickly swiveled and looked under the bed, to find James uncomfortably squished into the little space there was between the metal springs and the tile floor.

"You have to get out of here," I told him.

He looked at me and gave me a forced smile, "Yes, please."

"Do you think you could run for that…" I didn't have enough time to finish my thought before James was pushing me back onto the bed.

"Shoes!"

Funny how I understood what he meant perfectly. I quickly settled myself onto the bed, and not a moment too soon. I stared incredulous at the 'nice boy' Mrs. Palfrey had referred to.

What was Snape doing here?

"Don't think I'm here because I care, mudblood, because I don't," he drawled.

Such heartfelt words, I find myself overwhelmed by all the emotion. I don't know how but I felt James tense under the bed.

"I hope you recently performed your annual washing; I wouldn't want my limited breathing space to become infected," I countered.

He seethed and took a step forward, his greasy hand on his wand, "Watch your words, you dirty…"

"What? Mudblood? Please, don't be fazed by my presence, feel free to insult me your puny heart's desire."

He seemed ready to kill me, and I wouldn't have been surprised to find myself hexed. But, luckily for me, he refrained from such violent acts and instead tersely drew in a deep breath. A cruel smile suddenly spread on his face, "I was here to make sure you weren't using the lame excuse of falling off that Hippogriff a few feet to abstain from the ball."

"I could have died," I snapped at him.

Okay, so that was a little bit feeble as a comeback, but I had to say something, and at least that was the truth. Someone had to build up the drama.

Snape rolled his eyes, flicking back his shiny (that would be the grease) black hair, "Fortunately you didn't."

What is this? Severus Snape cares if muggle-born Lily Evans dies?

"I will remind you that I find myself revolted at the thought of attending the ball with a filthy mudblood, but the expression on your boyfriend's face is a priceless opportunity that I cannot miss."

I thought so.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I hissed.

Severus leered, "Really? Then how would you explain the fact that he is under your bed, mudblood?"

I gaped at him. I couldn't move. I felt my mouth dry up and I found it hard to breathe. I wouldn't have minded dying at that very second. This was the end of my social life at Hogwarts. God, the embarrassment. No one would ever believe the reasonable explanation.

James jumped out from under the bed and didn't waste his time in stepping fiercely in front of Snape.

"You are going to apologize to her for calling her that name, you filthy and miserable excuse of a life," James growled.

Snape paled a bit, but his spiteful smirk remained where it was, "What, mudblood?"

James whipped out his wand in one smooth move and pointed it straight at Snape's chest, his hazel eyes were flashing in anger, "Take that back. NOW!"

"Why, lie, Potter? She is what she is, and will be," he said the name Potter as if it was a curse.

James looked ready to hex him to Mt. Kilimanjaro.

"I would also like to remind you that she asked _me_ to the ball, not you," Snape sneered, taking out his hidden ace. He was getting way too much out of that. James seemed hurt for a second and then jabbed his wand into Snape's torso.

"James! Don't!" I ordered, stepping out of the bed and, against my own will, putting myself in between James and Snape.

That must have been a very long fall; my brain seems to have lost a few wires along the way.

James stared at me and Snape was looking at me with an expression of mixed surprise and disgust.

"Why? He deserves anything that comes to him after calling you that…that" James struggled to find the appropriate word, his face a grimace, "…_name_."

"Because if you hex him, then _you_ will be the one to get a detention, not him. And, well, the ball is in a few days and I wouldn't want to spoil it for you," I finished rather lamely. I couldn't even bring myself to look at James.

Snape suddenly let out an ugly laugh, "How touching."

That's it.

I turned around, my dark red hair flying around me and grabbed Snape by his oily collar, "You are going to regret saying that you wretched, miserable, oily, disgusting, pitiful, filthy piece of low life."

I could feel James staring at me in shock, which is a word far too light to describe Snape's expression. And far too mild to describe the expression on Mrs. Palfrey's round face.

"MS. EVANS! Put him down this INSTANT!" the old nurse cried out.

If she had a mere doubt that I was insane before, she must have been on the verge of calling the insane asylum now.

I instantly let go of Severus, who stepped away from me as if I were a psycho maniac. I felt like crying. Not only was my social life ruined, but now I can't even imagine how many detentions I would get. I had never gotten a detention before.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Mrs. Palfrey, that really wasn't my intention. I'm sorry," I offered submissively.

The elderly nurse sighed, and I am sure she was thinking of the many ways she could punish me. Old ladies are cruel people under their played up act of kindness.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the headmaster, Ms. Evans. Such behavior was certainly uncalled for."

My world was crumbling around me. And it hurt. Deeply.

James suddenly stepped forth, "Mrs. Palfrey, I know you have a lot to do right now, as you are the only nurse in such a large hospital with so many patients, so if I may, I could accompany Ms. Evans to the Headmaster's."

Mrs. Palfrey readjusted her glasses, "Mr. Potter? May I inquire as to why you are here?"

James smiled his most heartbreaking smile at her, "I came to see how Ms. Evans was doing; I felt responsible for her well being after yesterday's incident."

I can't believe Mrs. Palfrey blushed at James's smile. She's over SEVENTY! And he is only 17. I should know: his birthday is the day before mine. How infantile of her.

"Why of course, what a gentleman you are to propose such a thing," Mrs. Palfrey gushed, that lady need to get herself a backbone; yesterday she hates him with her entire soul and now she suddenly loves him.

James smiled at her once more and then grabbed my hand and quickly led me out. I would like to point out at this moment that I am still in my white hospital nightgown.

"I can't get a detention!" I cried out the second I was out of earshot of the Hospital Wing.

James looked at me, an amused expression on his face, "They aren't that bad."

I glared at him, "Easy for you to say: for you it's a daily ritual. But _I_ have never had one before; I have the right to worry."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you: Dumbledore won't give you a detention."

I looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I can bet you that he won't. Who _could_ give you a detention: the perfect Lily Evans."

"Are you making fun of me, Potter?" I snapped.

"I would never make fun of you, Lily."

I didn't answer, but it seemed to me like that had been a bare faced insult.

"You called me James," he suddenly spoke up.

I looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Back in the Hospital Wing; you called me James, not Potter."

"A momentary slip of mind," I covered up quickly.

"No, it wasn't."

"What do you mean: it _wasn't_?"

James grinned, "You called me James because, even though you might not want to admit it, you think about me constantly and in your mind you call me James."

I gaped at him, "I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I do NOT think about you at all! In fact, sometimes I don't even remember your name."

Okay, so that was a bit farfetched, but I had to say something.

"Liar," he smiled.

Oh, really?

I glared at him and then began to walk faster, "You can leave, Potter; I don't need _anyone_ to escort me anywhere, and much less _you_. Why don't you go have fun throwing stinking sap on a first year student?"

I knew that hurt him, and somewhere, deep inside me I felt guilty for having caused him that pain. It must be the medication Mrs. Palfrey gave me.

"Lily, wait! Lily!"

I don't why I stopped, really. That must be some really strong medication.

James halted in front of me, "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

I analyzed him, he seemed truly sincere…

And I felt that weird unnamed feeling surge through me again. The medication must have some weird strange effects that act up around hazel eyes. Very intense and deep hazel eyes.

"PRONGS! Mate! Where have you been?" someone screamed down the hall, shattering that…well…momentary lapse of sanity on my part (it is all due to that medication, of course).

Three guesses who.

Black ran right in between me and James and then gave a very high pitched shriek when he saw me. I glared at him, waiting for his explanation.

"Evans? What on NEPTUNE are you _wearing_?" Sirius asked, clearly shocked.

James nudged him hard in the ribs.

Sirius gave a little cough, "I mean, um…you look lovely…a true girlfriend of Snape's."

It was just all too much.

I almost kiss Potter.

I ask Snape to the ball.

I feel more remorse than I ever thought possible.

I fall off a Hippogriff.

I almost die.

James saves my life.

I dream about a stag under the full moon.

James shows concern for me.

Snape insults me over and over again.

I am sent to the Headmaster's office on the subject of a discipline issue.

And now, Sirius brands me as Snape's girlfriend.

I felt the tears start running down my cheeks and I couldn't hold them back. I didn't want to cry in front of James. I didn't want to cry in front of Black. But I couldn't stop them. Everything was blurred by my tears, but I could see Sirius staring at me, and I could see James reach out for me.

I slapped away James's hand, hard, "LEAVE ME _ALONE_, JAMES!"

And I ran.

I don't know where and I'm not sure why, but I ran.

Leaving James behind.

o o o

**Hint: **Good DVD's have special features. Good stories have…interludes?

**A/N: This was a mixed emotions chapter: the beginning was quite comical, then, sprinkled in between there were some James-Lily moments, and, finally, the tragic ending. A girl can only take so much without cracking. She _did_ fall off a Hippogriff; we can't blame her. So, stick around, and please don't forget to drop off a nice review. You guys are doing great so far, so let's see if we can get up to 150. I know we can do it; there are over 40 people who have this story on their alerts:) Have a fabulous Friday!**


	9. A Brief Interlude

**A/N: So many new reviewers! I am just so happy, and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Really. Of course, I can't help but call out to those great new reviewers and hope they'll stick with us. It really is worth the shot. And to prove it I give everyone free James Potter plushy! Yay! I know that that was everyone's life dream, so please, enjoy! And, before I begin to give out even more things (yes, I think I might even have Dumbledore plushies around, but we'll save that for another chapter…) read the chapter, I know it's different, but still, it is only a _brief interlude_.**

**Disclaimer:** Lawyers, don't kill me. I am not claiming anything…at all…sob Okay! You can have the James Potter plushy back…

o o o

A Brief Interlude:

And so, as a continuation of the dramatic life of one auburn haired girl, our courageous and daring heroine will now be faced with a challenge of epic proportions: attending a ball with a cruel and vile young man, who also happens to have deplorable hygiene.

But, dearest readers, do you not wonder the how and the why of the series of unusual events that have taken hold of Ms. Lily Evans life? Truly, if we were to analyze a select few of the events that have occurred in the last two weeks of Ms. Lily Evans life, we would see a pattern that is remarkably atypical of her past actions. You will see below, for your deepest critical evaluation, a few tagged examples, all events that have recently transpired in the course of Ms. Lily Evans's existence.

Example 1 –

_I turned around slowly to face him, a slight frown on my features. His hazel eyes are so deep. They are pooling whirlpools of soft brown doted with green and filled with…caring? Soft tendrils of his black hair hung lightly by his eyes. But all I saw were those hazel orbs, filled with emotions so gentle. My face inched forward ever so slightly. I felt James's hand softly brush a few stray tendrils of my dark red hair behind my ear, gently caressing my cheek. My face inched itself forward a little more._

Example 2 –

_I swirled around and pointed my finger at Severus Snape, who was reading peacefully at a table, "YOU!"_

_Severus blinked slowly._

_"YOU ARE GOING TO THE BALL WITH ME!" I ordered him._

Example 3 –

"…_So I don't know what to think. He's changed a lot, yet he's still the same. And now I can't even say that I hate him. I may even like him. And that mere thought shocks me."_

Example 4 –

"…_But I don't want to go with Snape. I don't know who I want to go with. I don't want to go with Remus, I don't want to go with Black, I don't want to with Snape. I want to go with James."_

Example 5 –

_He was so close. I could feel him breathing. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I felt my face inch forward. His eyes were just so sincere. So beautiful. His warm hand gently brushed my cheek. There was hardly any space between us. My breath caught in my throat._

The five tagged examples show a mold of increasingly abnormal behavior that has been reoccurring in Ms. Lily Evans as of late. But, of course, the above examples hold no value if they are not compared with the earlier, and if one may call it such, normal, behavior displayed by Ms. Lily Evans. This is a complex and disturbing progression that alarms even the calmest of members, and must be treated as such; with logic and reasoning. I am sure, dearest reader, that you are undoubtedly showing unprecedented curiosity for the heart of this study on our heroine's alarming conduct. To advance and further research the complexities of this matter, the research committee has taken the liberty to display several key cases that do an overall, effective, job of reflecting Ms. Lily Evans's behavior before such events as we have portrayed above in the five examples.

The case will be presented as a numbered series of notes and taped conversations, divided, for further distinction and better analysis, accordingly by the date and class they were written in. The notes in question were confiscated in their day by teachers that would prefer to remain anonymous in the study, and in that respect will refrain from mention in the study. They were generously given for examination to our researchers by Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of the Most Noble House of Gryffindor and Head of the Transfiguration Department. Her ample generosity and participation in the study is due to her recently expressed concern for the abnormal behavior pattern in Ms. Lily Evans. The taped conversations are courtesy of a young witch by the name of Rita Skeeter, who we will say, though such information is not critical, that despite her young age has shown more reporting talent that many of our contemporaries. Hopefully, at the end of this report, dearest reader, we will be able to formulate an idea in our minds as to Ms. Lily Evans most disconcerting behavior.

**Case Study of the Changing, and also, Alarming, Behavior of Ms. Lily Evans **

**Executed by the Research Committee, Which, Like the Teachers, Prefers to Remain Anonymous.**

**Ensemble of Notes I –**

_The following notes were written and confiscated in the Slytherin Dungeons during a Potions class. We are unable to mention the year for fear of giving away the identity of the teacher, who has, as mentioned before, expressed their wish to remain anonymous. For now it will suffice to say that this occurred before Ms. Lily Evans's seventh year._

Gemma - Bored yet, Lily?

DON'T WRITE YOUR NAME! Or MY name! How many times have I told you that? If we get caught and our names are on the notes they'll have proof that it is us and then we'll have to face all sorts of disciplinary punishments!

_They_ write their names.

No, they don't. They write pseudonyms.

Pseudowhat?

Pseudonyms are nicknames. That way, if they do get caught, then the teacher has no proof that they wrote the notes.

So…can we have pseudonyms?

I don't care. But stop passing me notes! Do you see the way that _(name of teacher deleted) _is looking at me?

That is because he is in love with your amazing potion abilities.

Stop. Passing. Me. Notes.

Someone's PMSing…

_We will now observe a different set of notes confiscated that same day in order to form a more general and complete picture in our minds._

Lily Potter.

Lily Evans-Potter

Mrs. Lily Evans- Potter.

Mrs. James Potter

Mr. Padfoot would like to most courteously comment to Mr. Prongs that if he writes one more combination of a certain Ms. Evans's name and his, he will jump of the astronomy tower.

Mr. Prongs points that refraining from writing another name is very tempting with the promise of Mr. Padfoot's permanent silence.

Mr. Padfoot feels very insulted.

James didn't mean that Sirius.

MR. WORMTAIL! Mr. Padfoot is shocked to see that Mr. Wormtail has once more ignored the use of pseudonyms. He would also like to threaten Mr. Wormtail that if he does it again, he will force Mr. Wormtail to jump off the astronomy tower.

Mr. Moony beseeches Mr. Padfoot to show more courtesy towards Mr. Wormtail, as Mr. Moony is of the opinion that mistakes are regrettably easy to make. Mr. Moony would further like to comment that he also finds Mr. Prongs's habit quite annoying.

Mr. Prongs is appalled that Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony, along with Mr. Wormtail, are so ignorant of his constant suffering at the gap that lies between him and his love. He will therefore ask the gentlemen to refrain from commenting on this most touchy issue.

Mr. and Mrs. James Potter.

Ms. Lily Evans-Potter.

James and Lily Potter.

**Taped Conversation I:**

_The following conversation was overhead and taped in the vicinity of the Transfiguration department. We are unable to mention the year for fear of giving away the identity of the teacher, who has, as mentioned before, expressed their wish to remain anonymous. For now it will suffice to say that this occurred before Ms. Lily Evans's seventh year._

_James Potter: _Lily!

_Lily Evans:_ Don't call me that!

_James Potter:_ Um…why not? It's your name…

_Lily Evans:_ Why yes, how very observant of you, it is indeed my name.

_James Potter:_ Lily, I need to talk –

_Lily Evans:_ My friends can call me Lily. Coincidences can call me Evans. _You_ can't call

me anything.

**Ensemble of Notes II:**

_The following set of notes was confiscated in the chamber used for Charms at that point in time. We will from now on omit the time and year, as we cannot divulge that information and such information is frivolous and not quite necessary to the furthering of our study. _

Dearest Lily Flower, the fairest of all auburn haired girls and most illuminated of all green eyed maidens,

Every time I look at you my heart is set on fire, and not, as you may believe, because I have heart burn, but because every time I look at you your face, eyes, nose, eyebrows, eyelashes, lips and ears become branded into my soul.

Forever yours,

James Potter.

-

Black,

If you were not waving and grinning madly at me like a complete bloody idiot I might have believed that note was actually from Potter.

Not yours or his at all,

Lily Evans.

_The note that follows was intercepted a while after the interchange of the two above notes occurred._

Sirius,

Trust me when I say that you don't look like an idiot.

Gemma.

**Taped Conversation II:**

_The following conversation was overheard and taped in the Gryffindor Common Room._

_James Potter: _You spend all your free time studying, Lily. Live a little!

_Lily Evans:_ Sod off, Potter.

_James Potter:_ Remember the old saying: live every moment as if it were your last.

_Lily Evans:_ Otherwise known as the Procrastinating Philosophy.

**Taped Conversation III:**

_The following conversation was overheard and taped in the hallways near the vicinity of the Great Hall._

_James Potter_: Oi! Lily, will you –

_Lily Evans:_ No.

_James Potter:_ Yes!

_Lily Evans:_ Yes?

_James Potter:_ YES!

_Lily Evans:_ What?

_James Potter:_ I was going to ask, if you would have let me finish: Lily, will you say no if you will go out with me? And you said no!

_Lily Evans:_ I am impressed that you managed to show even the slightest resemblance to intelligence, Potter. Good job.

_James Potter:_ But we're going out now, so you should call me James.

_Lily Evans:_ Then again it seems that intelligence is just not your strong point. Stick to quidditch.

**Ensemble of Notes III:**

_The following sets of notes were confiscated in the classroom employed for the Charm classes. _

Dearest Lily,

Can you not see that every moment you spend apart from me tears me apart? That every breath I take without you near me is weak and lost? The silent wind that whistles through the pretty mountain lilies whispers you name in my ear. And that is when I realize that I cannot live without you.

Eternal love,

James.

-

Black,

Stop grinning like a chimpanzee; it isn't the least bit funny. And please, refrain from sending me false love letters, they make me gag.

Eternal hate,

Lily.

-

Dearest Lily,

Are thou so blind that you cannot distinguish my handwriting from that of my companion's, Sirius Black? It was I that send you that note, and what I said was true.

With all my heart,

James.

-

Potter,

To hate or not to hate, that is the question. I think I'll choose to hate.

Without any part of me,

Lily.

**Taped Conversation III:**

_The following conversation was overheard and taped in the hallways near the vicinity of the Hospital Wing._

_James Potter: _Lily! I have just been diagnosed with a fatal illness and going out with you is the only thing that can cure it.

_Lily Evans: _Is that really the best you can come up with? You're slacking off, Potter.

_James Potter:_ Is that a yes?

_Lily Evans:_ I just remembered, but I happened to be diagnosed with an ailment too, just recently.

_James Potter:_ What a coincidence!

_Lily Evans:_ I know. It's not everyday you get diagnosed as a Potter Intolerant.

**End of Gathered Data**

I am sure, dearest reader, that you find yourself appalled before all this evidence. It is truly shocking that the rational and, if you may call her so, normal, Ms. Lily Evans managed to change into the Ms. Lily Evans displayed in the first five examples of this study. Clearly this is a very deep case that may involve more than we had originally thought. So with that, we find that we are unable to find a reasonable explanation, and will have to delve in deeper into the matter to do so. More information must be gathered, and hopefully, in the near future, connections will be made. Until then, dearest reader, we are unable to console you on the state of mind of the one and only Ms. Lily Evans and can only finish the report with this most relevant comment by a student who offered his name as Sirius Black, supposedly a dear friend of Lily Evans.

_Sirius Black:_ She got kidnapped, and her evil clone that replaces her is actually here to start a world plague of deadly butterflies.

We can only hope we find a _valuable_ explanation soon.

o o o

**Hint: **Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you! (The Phantom of the Opera- Andrew Lloyd Weber).

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. It was different, and I have to say that I had a great time writing it. James and Lily are just such great characters…and we can't possibly forget the Mauraders ;) So, stick around, and come to the ball! The admission ticket for the ball can be paid with one satisfactory review. Which means: REVIEW! And don't forget to pick out a nice disguise! I wonder what Lily will wear…hm…:) Oh, and I also have a competition to propose: who wants to be the DJ for the ball? I am in desperate need of a song, more of a fast paced song, that would represent the Lily/James relationship. So, if any of you have any idea, please submit the song name and artist, or if you made it up yourself (in that case, great job) just say so in your admission ticket review. Thanks a bunch! Have a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Saturday!**


	10. The Witch, the Snake and the Warlock

**A/N: Welcome to the annual Hogwarts Halloween Ball! I hope you have all picked out your disguises, because the ball is about to open and it is going to be an unforgettable night. There will be music, there will be dancing, there will be laughs, there will be tears. I know that his update was slightly delayed…okay, not slightly at all, but please find it in your hearts to forgive me - the chapter is really long. And if you can't do that, then blame the schools. Thanks to all of you, and your great reviews. Your admission tickets were magnificent and I loved them! Because this chapter is just so long, and I haven't finished it all, I am just posting the first installment, so hang onto your seats, and let me present chapter 9 – part I ! **

**Disclaimer:** Would J.K. Rowling let her readers attend a ball at Hogwarts?

o o o

Chapter IX: The Witch, the Snake, and the Warlock

I look like a dead witch.

Which is, of course, exactly what I'm supposed to look like.

I twirl around in the mirror, admiring myself from various angles. I really don't look that bad. And, I have to say, I never thought this black dress that's been hidden for two years in the dark recesses of my trunk would actually be of any use. But here is it, in all its glory. I, of course, cut it up and enlarged it with a simple charm – I am the undisputed Queen of Charms. It really looks quite nice. It flows all around me, creating shadows in the many natural folds of the fluid fabric. The long sleeves are all cut up, and yet they manage to trail down to the floor, ever so gracefully. Yup, I certainly did a good job with it.

Then there is my face, courtesy of Gemma.

She let my dark red hair loose, saying it gives me a wild look (I'm not sure whether or not I should take that as a compliment). My face, she painted dead white, making it look even paler by painting my lips a deep crimson that matches with my hair, and outlining my eyes in black kohl, so that my bright green eyes really stick out.

Not bad.

While I am busy admiring myself in the mirror (to my defense, I have to say that I normally don't look this good so I don't have much opportunity to admire myself), Gemma comes out of the bathroom, having finished the final touches on her makeup.

And my self-esteem plummets, because she looks a hell of a lot better then me as a dead punk rocker. And I can't help but like her dark blue spiky hair. Wicked.

I look so, forgive the pun, _dead_, beside her.

"Done! How do I look?" Gemma posed.

I grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up, "Sirius isn't going to be able to stop gaping at you all night."

Because, I forgot to mention earlier, but Gemma got asked to the dance by none other than the love of her life (though she may not want to admit it): Sirius Black. I guess my ingenious scheme with the fluffy pink letters on the back of his robes made him see reason. Oh, the memories.

Gemma laughs and winks at me, "I sure hope so. Talking about Sirius, I guess we should probably get going before they fall asleep. How long have we had them waiting down there? Half an hour?"

I feel a dead weight fall on my stomach. And the entire truth about the ball sinks in. There is nobody downstairs waiting for me. She might be going to the dance with someone she has loved for the last three years. But I, I am going with a guy I have hated my entire life. And not to mention, is extremely repulsive.

Suddenly I feel even sicker; how much do you want to bet that James is waiting downstairs with Sirius?

I collapse onto my bed.

I told him to leave me alone, and he did as I told him. He left me alone. In two days he hasn't said a single word to me, he hasn't sat near me in the Great Hall, he hasn't _even_ looked at me. Technically I should be happy; this is what I have wanted for the past two years. But now that it's happening I can't help but feel sad when he turns down a different hall than the one I am going down. I can't help but feel a little hurt that he doesn't smile at me anymore. And I don't know why. I guess I have just gotten so used to him that he's a part of my daily life. This year I've spoken more to him and been with him more than I've been with Gemma, for example. And now, all of the sudden, he's not there.

"Um…Gemma…I..." I start, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Yes?"

"You can go down, I think I'll wait here a little bit," I finish.

She sighs, and sits down beside, "Lils, you don't have to be with Snape during the ball, you know that, right? I understand that you asked him to the ball to prove a point, but I think you already proved it. Just come with me and the boys, he won't dare stay around if he sees you're with us."

I don't deserve a friend like her.

"No, that's okay," I assure her.

She doesn't look too convinced, but doesn't press the issue, "Alright, whatever you say. Just remember that you can come with us whenever you want; it's only a Halloween ball after all."

She knows that the primary reason that I don't want to be with her is because James is there. I haven't told her what happened two days ago but I think she can guess. It isn't every day that James Potter suddenly leaves Lily Evans alone.

I really do know how to get myself in a mess.

I force a smile on and look up at her, "Thanks."

"Sure thing, Lily."

The door closes behind her and complete silence descends on me. I hear their voices as they meet each other, though I can't really make anything out and then I heard the shuttering noise of the portal closing as they leave to the ball. And I suddenly feel like if my time has come. I bet you this is what a convict feels like before they execute him.

Gods help me.

I feel like a complete fugitive. It is not my fault that I have to go the ball with Snape, so why am I scurrying across the empty halls like a spy? Not that I can give an answer. Far from that. I'm still wondering why I asked a person I hate to the ball. Probably to show James that I can go with whomever I want. Sigh. Why does everything I do have to be in someway connected to James? I mean, it's not like I love him or anything…right?

Of course not.

You know you're losing it when you can carry out a conversation with yourself.

I walk, no, more like, sneak, into the Great Hall and was amazed at what a great job the decorating committee had done. I had been expecting a really poor decorating job; you can never expect too much from a committee headed by James Potter. The ceiling had been enchanted to portray a dark night, with a full moon providing a shimmering pale light. The only other source of light was the many pumpkins floating around, their ghastly faces changing every time someone passed before them. All the walls seemed to continue into themselves, depicting the dark trees of the Forbidden Forest. The tables had been removed, and instead, gnarled tree stumps served as tables. A platform had been set up on what seemed to be a swamp, which occasionally shone with glinting pairs of eyes. The weird sisters were about done setting up, and I suddenly felt a little better.

A feeling that vanished completely when I saw James.

There he was, dressed as a dead warlock. With Sirius, Gemma, and Remus. Where was his date? Rumor says he asked a beautiful blonde Ravenclaw. I'll mention right now that I hate blondes. And James going out with one has nothing to do with it. I just naturally hate blondes. Yeah. Must be genetic.

"Where have you been, mudblood?" I hear a hiss behind me.

I jump in the air and twirl around at the same time. So, of course, I fall down unceremoniously, in a heap, to the floor.

"Pathetic," Snape mutters, rolling his eyes.

I quickly struggle back up to my feet, and face him, my eyes flashing, "Well at least I'm wearing a costume. What are you supposed to be? Snape? True, that is scary enough, but still, let's us our imagination, which is the only thing that distinguishes us from our cousins the chimpanzees."

He makes an ugly grimace, "And you; a dead witch? How unoriginal. Then again, I didn't except anything else from a Gryffindor like you."

"What was that?" I snapped, "I will remind you that _I_ am Head Girl and I _will_ take points away from your House, the oh so _noble_ House of Slytherin if you even _whisper_ anything slightly degrading about my House."

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

I grinned, "Watch me."

He glared at me, putting on an air of superiority. That is a cheap shot; I can't look superior when I'm shorter than him. But I can come up with a great shut down.

"So, had a bath lately?" I asked him.

He countered right back, a sneer on his face, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know whether I should order an 'anti-lice and other parasites' lotion."

Oh, take that.

"I doubt a poor muggle like you has enough money to buy such expensive lotions."

Actually, economically my family belongs to the upper-middle class. He should have informed himself before insulting me.

And he isn't satisfied with that, oh no, he continues, "I've been wanting to ask, mudblood, why don't you talk to your boyfriend anymore?"

The little miserable creature.

"First of all, he is _not_ my boyfriend. And secondly, that is my personal affair, not yours you nosy _snake_," I said forcibly, jabbing my finger in his direction.

Fantastic, the ball hasn't even begun and I'm already in a horrible mood. I hate Snape. No, I DETEST Snape. In fact, I wouldn't care if he died. Ha.

He was about to come up with a retort, which would have probably led to me doing something extremely regrettable when something tapped my knee.

"Mister? Miss? Can Nippy lead you to your table?" a tiny house-elf squeaked brightly, her disconcerting bulging yellow eyes looking up straight at me.

I don't like house-elves. And I most certainly am not saying that because I am racist or anything. They just freak me out. With their large eyes, running noses and psychotic desire to obey every single order they hear within a ten mile radius.

I gave the little jumping ball a forced smile and nodded.

"Thank you Miss! Follow me miss!" wrapping its grimy little hand in my dress it started dragging me through the throngs of people.

They should probably warn you about the dangers of being lead by a house-elf to a table. You risk losing some limbs across the way.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Watch it! MOVE!"

After a rocky terrain I fortunately ended up in one piece at the table. Though I was a bit sore after having run into all those unfortunate people. Nippy grinned at me from ear to ear, and immediately began asking me what I would like to drink. I tried to reason that I wanted to stretch my legs before sitting down, but the little elf wouldn't have it. She pushed right back onto my seat and told me that I was not to get up. Feisty little things, house elves, when they want to be.

It took Snape a while to find the table, and when he finally did he slammed down into his seat, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, and his eyes glaring into the distance. Nippy looked at him uncompassionate through her large tennis ball eyes and asked him directly what he wanted to drink. Snape didn't even bother to answer, which just goes to prove what an unsympathetic snake he can be, and Nippy, undeterred, just wrote something down on a little notepad she had before scurrying away.

And so I was left alone with my enthralling date. I looked up at him, challenging him to insult me or at least start some sort of conversation but was only met with a death glare by his part. So I was left to look around at the many people coming into the hall and sitting down on tables. As I looked around I felt something was out of place. I was just trying to make out what it was when Nippy arrived with our drinks. I idly took mine and sipped away at the pumpkin juice, and watched as Nippy firmly placed the large cup of pumpkin juice before Snape, looking up expectantly at him.

Snape looked the other way.

But, as I am sure I have stated before, house-elves have a psychotic genetically predisposed desire to complete their orders through completely and to the letter. And when a house-elf is charged with providing drinks and then finds that their recipient doesn't drink it, it does not bode well with them.

Nippy frowned and tugged at Snape's sleeve, "Mister, your drink…"

Snape snatched his arm away from the little creature, "Don't touch me, you filth."

I decided to ignore Snape, because really, Nippy didn't look offended at all and I didn't want to talk to him. The little house-elf just keep staring up at Snape, pushing the pumpkin juice cup closer to him a little at a time. It must have scared Snape because after a while of pointedly ignoring Nippy and then finding out she wasn't going away he violently took his cup and drank it all. And then resumed glaring darkly at the wall.

The lights then went completely out, a spotlight centering on the stage where the professor's table used to be. The bright white light landed on the grinning face of none other than Sirius Black. For a moment everyone just stared at him, and he waved back, smiling.

"Students, welcome to the annual Halloween Ball," McGonagall came onto the stage, her voice magically magnified, "May I have the…er…_honor_, to introduce Sirius Black, your Master of Ceremonies."

Sirius immediately stepped forth, "Good evening witches and cockroaches!"

The sound of someone coughing was heard in the still silence.

"I see I have a _frozen_ audience, I guess I'll just have to _break the ice_!"

Another cough.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was doubting whether or not this was such a good idea.

Sirius Black then looked down, flipping through his note cards.

"Ahh, it seems that our first order of business for tonight is for all the witches in this audience! I know that we have plenty of handsome and eligible warlocks in the audience, so let's bid them off to the eager public, shall we? The money raised goes to the witches and warlocks stranded in Timbuktu as a result of a mass apparition error! A worthy cause to be sure. So come up, gentlemen and fill out a sheet. Our auction will start any minute!"

All the boys in the hall reluctantly made their way up to the stage, where Sirius avidly handed out sheets and quills. I looked over at Snape, and frowned. There was an unnatural smile on his face, and his cold black eyes were sparkling as he stood up to make his way to the podium.

"Snape, are you okay?" I asked, my voice uncertain.

He turned to look at me, "Yes, actually I am. How could I not be if I actually managed to get a date to this ball?"

His hand covered his mouth as a horrified expression came onto his face. I stared at him.

I tried again, though a little afraid this time, "Are you going to participate in the auction?"

"Of course! It has always been my dream to be auctioned off to the public in the hall!"

This time he covered his mouth with two hands, and his eyes darted around frantically. I continued staring at him, completely surprised. Then, maybe instinctively, I reached over the table and took a sniff of the small bottom that was left on pumpkin juice in his cup.

"Veritaserum."

There was no doubt about it. Truth potion. I looked up, ready to tell Snape, I mean, he'll a real snake, but I couldn't let him make a fool out of himself.

He was gone.

"Attention!" Sirius called, an ecstatic grin on his youthful features, "It seems our auction is about to start! We have quite a line up here, and I can promise you that you will leave happily tonight! With that let us begin with our very own ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

There was a stunned silence as Dumbledore floated onto the stage, a complacent smile on his wrinkled face.

Sirius immediately launched into it, reading with great emphasis from the card, "_Albus Dumbledore is a very quiet and peaceful man, who prefers to spend his time reading a book around the fireplace than being on a broom. In his spare time, Dumbledore, likes to collect salamanders and eat candy. One thing he dislikes is a self-conceited idiot_…So, …shall we begin the bidding at 2 sickles?"

"2 sickles!" Madam Palfrey screeched.

"5 sickles!" Professor Sprout followed, jumping up and down.

More shouts came forth,

"1 galleon!"

"5 galleon!"

"50 galleons!"

Everything got quiet as McGonagall jumped athletically onto the stage and marched up to Sirius Black, who stared at her unbelievingly.

"Mr. Black, end the sale or I'll fail you," she said coldly.

"SOLD!" Sirius squealed very girlishly.

McGonagall then dumped her 50 galleons right in front of him and walked over to Dumbledore, who easily picked her up into his arms and carried her off stage.

There was a shocked silence.

"Um…well…MOVING ON!" Sirius plunged forth bravely, tugging at his collar, "Our next contestant is none other than Remus Lupin!"

He walked onto the stage shyly, and was clearly only there because Sirius had forced him. I suddenly felt really bad for Remus.

"_Remus Lupin is another quiet type. He enjoys reading, snuggling, and long romantic walks under the full moon_,"

Remus glared darkly at Sirius.

"_His favorite season would have to be autumn because of the poetic beauty of the many colored leaves falling._"

There was a collective sigh from the female audience.

Sirius looked up hopefully, "Shall we begin at 5 knuts?"

I couldn't tell whether Remus looked insulted or relieved.

"5 knuts," a girl from Ravenclaw spoke up shyly.

"10 knuts," a forceful Slytherin pounded on her table.

"6 sickles," the Ravenclaw retorted.

Remus was starting to look a little frightened.

"4 galleons," the Slytherin raged.

Then there came a voice above their fighting ones, "25 galleons."

Bellatrix Black glided smoothly onto the stage, her dark eyes looking Remus up and down. Giving Sirius a downright petrified look, Remus attempted to jump off stage, chased by his owner.

Sirius chuckled slightly, "Aww, love, there really is nothing like it." He dazed off dreamily into the distance, where Remus was fighting with everything he had to get Bellatrix off of him.

Someone coughed in the audience.

"Oh!" Sirius jumped to alertness, "Well, this ought to be a surprise for all you dames out there, let's give Lucius Malfoy a hearty welcome!"

The Slytherin girls clapped in the back as Malfoy strode onto the stage, his platinum blond hair gelled back down on his skull.

"_Lucius Malfoy is a self-conceited idiot, using the words of a previous contestant. He likes to act like a King, whip his slaves and torture innocent house-elves. He usually carries around a staff to proclaim is superiority over all other mortals. Furthermore, he hates all muggles who might even pretend they have the same amount of pure red blood he does._"

Malfoy stalked up to Sirius, his eyes fierce, "Read what is on the card, Black."

Sirius looked back, an insulted look on his face, "What? The 'I save poor orphans and little animals' rubbish? I can only speak the truth, so sod off."

Sirius jumped away as Malfoy tried to trip him with his walking staff, "Let's start the bidding at 1 knut for the pure-blood git."

There was silence.

Sirius continued to run around the stage, trying to get away from Lucius Malfoy's clear intent to kill him.

"Come on, dearest audience, do I have to lower it to half a knut?"

Malfoy stopped running around trying to maim Sirius. "I am worth more than half a knut!"

Black peered at him from behind a large box on stage.

Then, Narcissa Black decided to show her boyfriend some compassion, "Half a knut!"

Sirius looked up hopefully at the chance to get rid of a clearly deranged muggle-hater with a god-complex, "Is that our highest bet? Can I hear more?"

Narcissa looked around her uncertainly.

"Then SOLD to the lovely lady in the black!"

Malfoy stalked off stage, but not before insuring a clear swipe at Black's skull.

Too bad he missed.

"And so, we continue in our endeavor to provide enough money for the poor blokes stuck all alone in the middle of Timbuktu. Let's welcome the one and only, please begin the drum roll, JAMES POTTER!"

All the girls in the audience squealed with joy. Needless to say, I did not join in.

James strutted onto the stage, nervously running his hand through his hair as he waved shyly to the public, a grin on his face.

"This is certainly one great catch ladies, so get your purses out and ready for the bidding. _James Potter is, as we all know, the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. In his spare time, he enjoys watching Lily Evans do her homework, especially when the light hits her face and makes her emerald green eyes sparkle, he also finds that it is really adorable how she bites her pencil when she can't figure out an answer to her Arithmetic homework_…"

Sirius suddenly stopped. I was shocked, and starting to feel very insecure about all the death glares I was receiving. But, did James really spend his time watching me that much…could he really care for me? No. Bad lily. That is what he wants you to think, you can't give in! Not after all these years!

Sirius was skimming through James entire sheet. He then looked up and cleared his voice, "Um…Jamesie?"

James smiled goofily at him, "Yes?"

"Your entire sheet is about Evans."

"I know."

Sirius stared at him, "James, this is an auction. You are being sold to the female public. Do you understand what I am saying?"

James nodded.

"THEN WHY IS IT ALL ABOUT BLOODY HER?!" Sirius suddenly roared. He then gave the audience an apologetic smile.

He better be apologetic, insulting me. It certainly isn't my fault Potter is missing a few wires. Though he does look really handsome when he's up there, and it seems like he really does enjoy being with me…ARRGHH! Where is Snape to dampen my mood when I need him? Besides, James most certainly had a date, and this was only a further attempt on his part to humiliate me. He just couldn't care for me.

"Okay, you know what, just don't say anything. I'll save you Prongs!" Sirius called out passionately, then immediately proceeded to subdue the audience, "Let's start at 5 galleons!"

"5 galleons!" called out that Ravenclaw who hadn't been able to get Remus.

Then the cries started slowly multiplying, the price quickly increasing to 60 galleons.

"100 galleons!"

It got very quiet as everyone turned to stare at the Slytherin Quidditch team captain.

Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable, "Um…you're…you're a guy."

"You said you can do anything you want with your bought person, right?"

"Well…that is…yes."

"Too bad Gryffindor will lose their match next week," the Slytherin said suggestively.

"THAT IS ILLEGAL!" Sirius cried out hopelessly.

"LILY! LILY! PLEASE! BUY ME!" James started screaming, clearly afraid of the torture and maiming planed for him.

I was on the spot. I hate being on the spot. Resignedly I looked through my purse, trying to find my bank card to see how much money I had. But then Sirius saved me from bankruptcy and James from torture.

"AH-HA! Listen to this you piece of rubbish! James didn't fill out his entire sheet! So he can't be sold, sorry!"

James ran off stage without more encouragement.

"WE WILL NOW MOVE ON!" Sirius plunged ahead, unsettled by the death glares he was receiving from the unhappy Slytherins.

"Our next contestant is none other than…Severus Snape!"

Oh my god…

Snape came on stage, a dreamy smile on his face.

This was going to be a long night.

o o o

**Hint:** The Master of Ceremonies is just getting started, and one can never be too sure what's coming when talking about Sirius Black.

**A/N: There you go. The first installment. And there is plenty of more to come. On that subject, I would like to mention that the DJ for the ball will be chosen for the next chapter, when the dancing will start. So far we have some really good songs. And the prizes will be awarded to the winners next chapter! If you want to enter it is not too late! I'm sorry for the long wait, but school is just taking up so much of my time that I hardly have time to write anymore! Sigh. I'll try to post the second part up as soon as possible, but I'm not going to promise anything. However, I'm sure that it will be a lot faster if you all pitch in and review. All you need is a short little comment on the chapter: who would you have put your money on…so far? ;) Well, please review and have a great day after Thanksgiving! **


	11. The Witch, the Snake and the WarlockII

**A/N: And the part you have all been waiting for – the second installment of the Annual Hogwarts Halloween Ball! I know you are all ready to read this, but first I have two orders of business. First of all, I want to give a warm hug to all who reviewed and especially those who keep reviewing, thanks for sticking with me through the valleys and mountains! Secondly, I would like to address the winner of the DJ contest. For all of you who submitted, you all had such great pieces that it was hard to choose one. We should consider making a James/Lily song CD…Anyways, the winner was _Hazel Maraa_ with "Just the Girl" by Click Five. Other great songs included: "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada, submitted by _DancingCavalier_; "Beautiful Soul" by James McCartney, submitted by ****_szabatka2_**** and "Black Ballon" by the GooGoo Dolls and "Growing on Me" by the Darkness, both submitted by _AgniKaiKyoshi_. I love you all and am so happy that all these people participated. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling and I am not the Click Five.

o o o

Chapter IX: The Witch, The Snake and The Warlock – Part II

Snape stood in a daze, alone, at the center of the platform. My stomach couldn't help but clench with worry. Not that I care about the creep, but I can't help feeling bad that Snape is just about to get publicly embarrassed and he's my date.

Wait a second…

That last statement made just a little _too_ much sense. I knew Potter was up to something. He doesn't like me; the entire thing about his bio on stage was just a cover up! No doubt trying to distract my mind from the glaringly obvious fact that Snape was slipped Veritaserum into his drink when going to the ball as my date. Not that a bunch of frilly irrelevant comments about me could ever distract me…though they were extremely accurate. All that establishes, however, is that James Potter is an accomplished stalker; certainly not that he could even have an ounce of caring for me. Why do I feel so dejected? Maybe someone spiked my pumpkin juice as well.

I have to go find that house-elf…Wippy or something…And there is only one way to call a house-elf.

I quickly emptied my cup in one large gulp and stated very loudly how thirsty I was.

It never fails.

"Would the Miss want another drink?" she gurgled, her large unsettling eyes digging through me.

I looked up on stage, where Sirius was still eyeing Snape with a purely satanic look in his eyes, an even more unsettling expression in his smirk. I had to be fast if I wanted to save Snape…correction, if I wanted to kill Potter like he deserved for first, publicly embarrassing me, and secondly, publicly embarrassing my date.

"Err…actually, no, I don't want another drink," I started.

Nippy looked downright depressed.

"But, there is a way you could help me: who told you to put Veritaserum in Snape's drink?"

I could see the inner turmoil ripping through Nippy before my very eyes. Most likely they had ordered her not to tell, but I had ordered her to tell. What was she going to do? Let me remind you that I am looking very intimidating with my 'wild' hair tonight.

Nippy squeaked, "Nippy can't…miss, Nippy would…"

"Who?" I asked more forcefully.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, miss," Nippy finished.

Since she looked like she was ready to jump off the nearest table and commit defenestration I decided to show her some compassion by allowing her to refill my cup.

But I was too late to show anything to Snape at all.

"Why, isn't this a _pleasant_ surprise, dearest audience?" Sirius started, his words giddy, "Severus Snape, of the most sneaky and loyal house of Slytherin has presented himself as a volunteer. Do try to restrain yourself ladies."

A few ill-humored people laughed. I attempted to give them one of my famous death glares, but doing such is not very intimidating in the near pitch black were it is already hard enough to see someone's head, let alone their facial expressions.

"So, Snape, how do you feel about being on stage tonight?" Sirius sided up to the poor bloke who looked like he was becoming constipated trying to hold himself back from saying anything.

"I feel GREAT!" he burst in a very high-pitched voice.

I did not want to see this, and yet it was slightly disturbing how much I enjoyed watching Snape suffer after having called me 'mudblood' and degraded me constantly all these years. I seriously need a therapist…but I'd probably only succeed in making them insane too.

Sirius gave the audience big eyes as he nodded, "Why isn't that nice. Now, do you have a filled out sheet with you?"

Snape grinned toothily and handed a sheet filled with flowing cursive to Sirius with a flourish, "Yup!"

Sirius seemed a little frightened at how peppy Snape sounded, and then proceeded to look down the sheet, his eyebrows rising into his hair line as he read it down. Black turned to look at Snape.

"Nice cursive. I especially like the heart dotted i. Very manly," Sirius said conversationally.

"Oh, you're just saying that," Snape came out, his eyes the only part of him that still resembled the old Severus. You could tell because every so often he shut them tightly as if wishing himself to wake up from this nightmare.

Sirius waved a hand, "No, I really mean it!"

Snape giggled.

This really was a scary Halloween Ball.

Black seemed to agree with me, because he instantly jumped away fearfully from Snape's side and giving him one last nervous smile started to read down the sheet.

"_Severus Snape is a grossly misunderstood guy. Nobody sees him for who he really is. Because really, Snape is a hunk of a guy…_"

I buried my head in my hands, trying to hide my embarrassed face. It was just so funny, and I felt so bad about laughing. Curse Potter, it's all his fault.

"_Not only is he so manly that he doesn't need hygiene, but he makes his own deodorant. Not impressed yet, ladies? Severus is a true Slytherin, with a cunning mind and handsome frame to go with it. In his spare time, Snape enjoys to make teddy bears, and then color them different colors. He has a whole collection. His favorite would have to be the teddy he named 'Flu-flu' who is colored in a light pink. Other than that, your Snape likes to sew dresses and wear them around in private. One thing Severus hates is James Potter, the most arrogant idiot ever to walk the earth._"

I don't know why I suddenly felt so infused with anger at Snape for having said that about Potter. I mean, it is most certainly not because I care for Potter, nor because I want to defend him in front of the public. No, not at all. It must be because only I can call James arrogant. We don't want to overuse the insult so that he'll be numb to it!

"_To get in with me, all you need is a bright magenta teddy bear. Toodles_," Sirius finished.

There was a stunned silence.

"So, should we start at half a knut?"

Snape looked like there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to self-combust on spot. And to tell the truth, I definitely wouldn't have minded.

Then a timid voice broke the quiet, "I have a magenta teddy bear."

In a heart-beat, Snape turned to look at the fattest girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Her bright pink dress was stretched to cover her up. My gods, she looked like a whale. More like Vernon's, my sister's boyfriend, relative.

Sirius coughed awkwardly, "So…does that mean you want him?"

The girl looked around, her great uni-brow bending into a slight frown. Then she slowly turned back to face Sirius.

"Yes."

Snape was frozen on spot. And somehow, don't ask me why, I could tell that what he had in mind when he was thinking about that bright magenta teddy bear was not exactly represented in this girl. Why must all the world's problems always fall upon me?

"BLACK!" I yelled out, deciding, against my much better judgment to save my date. If only for the fact that he was _my_ date. Whatever happens to that unfortunate snake tonight reflects upon me. How I hate my life. Furthermore, I just could never stand when the Marauders picked on shyer, more unpopular kids…not that I speak from experience.

The above mentioned squinted at me. That does it.

"YOU INSANE, ARROGANT, BULLYING, HARRASING, HORRIBLE, AND UNFEELING BASTARD!" I went on my tirade.

Everyone was staring at me now. But even more importantly, Black was looking at me innocently.

"Yes, Evans?" he asked sweetly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE AS TO ALLOW HIM TO PARTICIPATE IN THE AUCTION WHEN YOU DRUGGED HIM WITH VERITASERUM? THAT IS ILLEGAL, BLACK!"

It should have been an impressing speech to Black, especially my last line…if illegal was part of Black's limited vocabulary. Everyone was talking now, so either I had risen everyone to a state of awareness, they had gotten bored and started talking amongst themselves, or they were laughing at the _great_ Marauders' latest accomplishment. Most likely the latter.

Then Potter came on stage. His hazel eyes bore into me, even across the distance.

"Lily, I…I am sorry if what we did…"

But I wasn't about to let him finish. Potter's words had a way of evoking a psychotic part of my brain that did not belong inside me.

"WE?"

Potter looked like he wished he had never spoken.

"HOW COULD YOU, POTTER? DOES IT REALLY HURT YOU EGO SO MUCH THAT I WOULD GO TO THE BALL WITH HIM? DO YOU HAVE TO FALL AS LOW AS TO PUBLICLY EMBARRASS, NO, _HUMILIATE_ HIM, TO MEND YOUR INFLATED HEAD?"

Why was I near tears? Did I seriously think Potter would ever be anything else but a conceited git? James Potter will always be what he is, and nothing will change that. I can not think that he could possibly change. Nothing changes the leader of the Marauders. He was born an arrogant bastard and he will die one.

Someone, maybe Black, who considered the deep emotional conversation between me and Potter so irrelevant that he was busy making muscles at the swooning girls in the front row, had turned off the charm on the stage that magnified the presenter's voices. On top of that, everyone had decided that there was a lot to talk about. People were milling about and some even dancing.

"LILY! I ADMIT! I WAS HURT WHEN YOU ASKED HIM TO THE BALL, BUT NOT BECAUSE IT HURT MY EGO! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS ALL ABOUT MY EGO? LILY, I WAS HURT BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU, AND WHEN YOUR HEART-BREAKS YOU FEEL PAIN, SO MUCH THAT YOU TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES! BUT DON'T THINK IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY EGO, BECAUSE EVERYTHING I DO, I DO BECAUSE OF I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

He does not mean that. Potter does not mean that! He is just saying that to save face in front of the public. But I could see his hazel eyes from the distance, and they were sincere. He was not trying to lie to me. An odd feeling stirred up inside me. But then my thoughts were suddenly broken off and lost as music suddenly began to boom through the hall. Then the Weird Sister's suddenly flew in from the sky on their brooms. The tables disappeared around me and the lights went out to be replaced by bright flashes of color.

"STUDENTS!" a weird sister screamed out, his purple hair turning green.

Everyone screamed back. People were crowding all around me.

"READY TO HAVE A HELL OF A TIME?" another weird sister continued.

The area where I had stood had turned into a pit of bodies, all tightly packed together as they jumped up and down in excitement. I tried to remember why I felt so upset, but the last of the weird sisters interrupted my jumbled thoughts by striking a chord on hid bright orange guitar.

"THEN LET'S ROCK!"

The music was so loud; I could feel the beat in my sternum. Then I began to feel something pulling at my lips. A smile. It was great. Moved by the crowd, I jumped up and down. Then they began to cry out the lyrics to a fast paced song.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after _

I stopped jumping as I suddenly remember James words. They rung in my head, his words mixing in with the lyrics of the song until they were one.

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for _

Then, quite suddenly, through all the madness, the people, my quickly deteriorating logic and reasoning, James suddenly stood in front of me. I looked up at him, and remembered how hurt his hazel eyes had seemed at my words before. But now, as I looked up at him, he just gave me a weak, lopsided grin. The music was sweeping into me, and the truth behind the words, the meaning behind the words was striking the chords of my heart. With one look into my eyes, James saw all through me. He read me in just one look, and the truth is that I always was easy to read for him. Without a word, just a twinkle of his eyes he took my hands and begun dancing with me.

_  
She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
What can I do - I'd do anything for her _

The words of the song. They were so close to James words that I couldn't imagine anyone else composing the song but him. My walls were crumbling. I knew they were, but for once in my life, I didn't care. I wanted them to crumble. James gently brushed a stray hair out of my face, and I smiled up at him.

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

It was something about the words of the song, about the truth they held, about James's perfect smile as I jumped to the music grinning at him. But most of all it was because I realized that all I had ever been afraid of was rejection. Because I could not stand it if he would have rejected me. I could not have withstood if it had all been a great big prank.

_And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head _

His words, his many attempts to show me what he felt were ringing inside me. The way he was looking at me right now, the way he was happy because I was with him, laughing with him, dancing with him.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined _

How could I know what I was doing? All I did, I did to protect myself, call it survival. But I had never given myself the chance to really be happy, because James Potter was my life. Just like there was not James Potter without a mention of Lily Evans, there was no Lily Evans without a mention of James Potter. And I liked it that way.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_

The song died out with one last chord on the guitar, and I found myself dancing with James. Hesitantly, I looked up at him, nervous because the music was no longer playing, no longer making me feel confident and safe. But James just looked right back down at me, his eyes twinkling as he grinned.

"You know, I haven't had the chance to compliment you on your costume. You look great," he said.

I grinned back and playfully punched him on the shoulder, "You don't look to bad yourself…it's really a miracle that the only person who would pay for you back there was a guy."

James put up an indignant pretense before he pulled me closer to him and raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Are you saying that you find me so appealing that you would have paid even more than that Slytherin?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please, all I'm saying is that I'm amazed you have a enough sense of color-coordination to put together a costume like that," it was my turn to raise my eyebrow, "Or did Remus help you?"

James let out a chuckle, and I could feel it rumble in his chest I was so close, "For your information, I have a great sense of color–coordination, and I was the one who picked Remus's costume."

"I was wondering what was wrong with him," I shot right back.

James just looked at me, a happy smile on his face, and I looked back at him, an equally happy smile on my face.

But we must all remember that the gods hate me, so my happiness was bound to end. And it did so quite abruptly.

Snape entered the picture, and I could feel the happy waves he gave off. And I was dead sure that the Veritaserum had worn off. After having been humiliated in front of the entire school, and divulging his deepest secrets and desires, here was the event he had been waiting for all night. The confrontation with James. The only reason he had come with me as his date was for this moment, and from the evil gleam in his eyes I could tell that there was nothing that was going to stop him from enjoying this moment. All the happiness I had was smothered very quickly into something smaller than atoms, and I felt like crawling in a corner and dying.

Well, maybe not dying, that sounds a tad too painful.

James straightened his back, and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but shiver though at the horrible look that Snape was giving James. I recognized from experience that Snape wanted to murder James in the most humiliating and painful way. The look he was giving me was not that much better. He should at least be grateful to me for saving his skin back there. Ungrateful git.

"Why, if it isn't the one and only James Potter," Snape said in greeting, I could sense he was enjoying every millisecond of this.

"Snivellus," James acknowledged him, his voice cold and his eyes hard.

You now those girls that cry and mope because two of their friends are fighting and they feel stuck in the middle? Well, their little problem seems really base to me right now. Snape looks like he's going to rip my arms off my body.

"Where is your date, Potter?" Snape drawled.

Then suddenly I knew why I had never before given into Potter. Because he was the one and only James Potter, because all the girls loved him, because he could never truly love me when he had so much choice. And just as suddenly I felt really stupid and naïve. Just because I listened to one song and James had danced with me did not mean that he actually felt like the words of the song. In fact, it didn't mean anything except that I had made a fool out of myself.

James chose to ignore Snape's question, ""I know you wouldn't mind me asking, since you seem so ready to ask me: are you having fun with your date?"

Um, hello? I am not an object. So, please, don't refer to me as 'the date'. No, let's be correct and call me Lily Evans. My name isn't long and it isn't hard to pronounce either. But that was just the superficial thought that was passing through my mind, because really, inside I was more confused than I had ever been. I couldn't believe that I had let a song get into my head. I couldn't believe that I had let feelings get in the way of reason. Wait, that sounded wrong. The question was not, does James really like me, the question was do I like James. And the answer had to be no. James is arrogant narcissistic, selfish, bigheaded, vain, pompous, womanizing, ostentatious, conceited, pretentious, smug, self-centered, and egotistic. There was no way that James could ever care for me. There was no way that I could ever care for him. I felt like I was crying inside, I felt like I was breaking, but I had to stick to my principles, because they were everything I had. If I gave into James he would date me for a week maybe, but there would always be prettier and better girls than me out there, and James was James. He could get any girl he wanted, and I couldn't stand rejection. To protect myself I had to hate him. Or else…I don't know what would happen to me. Just then, when I was sorting through my confused thoughts, trying to convince an insistent part of my mind that I was right, Snape, being the two-faced dishonest git he is, put his greasy arm around my waist.

How absolutely repulsing.

I pushed him away violently. He stumbled back into the singing and jumping crowd, trying to regain his balance.

"There is a _NO TOUCHING_ rule! Don't you even DARE come CLOSE to me!" I steamed at him, my eyes flashing.

How could he even think about touching me?

Of course, that didn't bode too well with Snape, whose moment of glory over James had broken into a thousand glittering pieces before his very eyes. He glided towards me, in that freaky and silent (though I doubt I could have heard normal footsteps or even an atomic bomb with the deafening music playing) way only he is capable of pulling off, and stood towering over me. Yikes. I'm in for it now.

"You despicable, vain mudblood," he spit, his eyes black abysses of complete anger.

It hurt. It really did.

"Take that back. All of it," James stepped in front of me, facing Snape, his voice deadly soft.

But James's actions where just confusing me more. He didn't like me. There was no possible way he could like me. Then why was he always there for me? Why was he always standing up for me when I didn't? My soul was going to burst, a girl like me can only stand so much before she looses it.

"STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed, wow, I sound like such a drama Queen.

Both James and Snape turned to look at me. I only had eyes for James.

"Why do you do that? Stand up for me?" I asked him, my finger pointing at him accusingly.

But I didn't give him a chance to answer, because really, I wasn't sure I could take his words right now.

I felt my face collapsing, and my words trembled as they came out, "STOP lying to me, James. You don't like me. You can't like me. Don't you see that every time you do this you hurt me?"

I wasn't even going to look at him anymore. I didn't want to see my fears confirmed in his eyes, because deep inside me, I had hope. And hope is something beautiful that I did not want to crush.

"I can stand up for myself, Potter. I don't need you," I finished.

Then I walked away, not looking at either of them. My feet carried me faster as I went through the crowds until I found I was running. Coming to this dance had been a bad idea. I was so hurt. My heart was bleeding, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because for a second I had been happy. Maybe it was because I knew that happiness couldn't last. But through the tangle of my thoughts I just knew that I was confused. I was confused because I didn't know what I wanted or what I hated.

But most off all because I found out what that feeling inside me was.

And it wasn't good.

o o o

**Hint:** A certain unused bathroom on the second floor is a great place to sort through one's thoughts…that is, if you don't mind the company of a moaning ghost.

**A/N: I have to say first, I am not ungrateful, but there are 67 people who have this story on their alerts, and 52 who have it on their favorites. How come I only get 13 reviews per chapter? It is not too hard to review people, and it certainly doesn't have to be a page long analysis of the chapter. Just click on the GO button and write down what you thought of the chapter, or just that you like this story. Let's try to get this story over the 230 reviews, but to do it we have to be a team! Wow, that was a pretty bad speech…but you get the point. Otherwise, I hope you liked the chapter, because Lily still has a lot to go through! Have a great holiday!**


	12. Ten Ways to Kill a Ghost

**A/N: Here we are again. I have to say that I got tired of waiting for those 230 reviews and decided to post this. I realized there was a flaw in the system – you see, the people who were nice and reviewed and always review are getting punished because other people apparently just can't be bothered. But really I don't mind. I loved all the reviews and apologize for the long wait. So, moral to the story is: thanks so much for your reviews, the always manage to somehow brighten my day, so keep them coming! And here is chapter ten (we're making progress!). Don't you love the title:)**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm actually a Ravenclaw witch going into my seventh year at Hogwarts.

o o o

Chapter X: Ten Ways to Kill a Ghost

I picked the girl's bathroom on the second floor, the one that no one ever uses, to cool down in. I ran in, the door snapping shut behind me, and collapsed onto the floor by the sinks, my dress spreading around me in a black jumble. And it was only then that I noticed that there where tears falling down my cheeks. I buried my face into my hands, trying to forget reality.

Which, it turns out, is actually really hard.

The silence was only disturbed by the ever present boom that resonated like a pulse through the castle and the constant drip of water from the circle of sinks. If I wouldn't have been so upset, so confused I would have probably been frightened at the eerie quiet that reigned. But things being as they were I didn't care. Until I heard the loud flush from my right.

"My, my, my. A poor little girl crying on the bathroom floor," a voice spoke up in a sorrowful hiccup.

I was too tired to be startled. I didn't even bother to lift my face, instead speaking through my hands, the only answer I could think of, my voice muffled, "I am not crying."

The voice tutted slightly, this time closer to me, "Liar."

Then voice had the audacity to giggle.

I couldn't help but look up. Only to find myself face to face with a ghost.

I felt my eyes widen and I pressed myself against the wall behind me. Ghosts certainly have a way to scare you. Especially when they are always portrayed in child tales as vengeful spirits in search of revenge. Never really got over that.

And Nearly-Headless Nick wasn't really much help either.

The ghost, who looked like a girl not that much younger than me, suddenly frowned, an insulted look on her face.

"You look a lot worse than I do! It's because I'm dead, right? That's why you're staring at me!" the dead girl wailed, trailing off in a jumble lost to her cries.

I should have felt sympathy for her, but I only felt insulted.

"I do not look bad!" I said defensively.

The ghost shut up, a smile spreading on her face, "Yes, you do."

I scampered to my feet, trying my best not to trip over the hem of my dress, while ghost girl, or shall we call her G-squared, giggled contently. Casting her a glare I looked at myself in the mirror.

I did look bad; my tears had ruined my entire makeup. The white was stripped with black tear lines and my crimson lipstick was spread out and distorted. Great. Now I felt even better.

I turned on the sink and let it fill up, ghost girl having a fine time behind me.

"Ugly little girl, crying in the bathroom. What happened? Myrtle doesn't know!" she sang happily.

I plunged my face into the full sink, letting myself just enjoy the warm water. Unfortunately for me, my lung capacity isn't eternal. I wish I had some gillyweed with me.

Sigh.

"Covered in makeup, dressed like a witch, the ugly girl cries, and Myrtle doesn't know why!" she continued singing, flying in cheerful circles around the sink.

I will now take the time to mention that her songs had no beat and the lyrics were really poor. I grabbed some soap and began rubbing the makeup off my face.

"What an ugly dress, mine is a lot prettier," she suddenly said.

I whirled around.

"You're wearing school robes!" I cried out, outraged.

She smirked at me, "They are still prettier than that," she grimaced, "_rag_."

I turned around and concentrated on rubbing the stubborn makeup off my face. Rag? Excuse me, but my dress is definitely _not_ a rag. In fact, if I remember correctly, which I am sure I do, my dress is an exclusive designer dress. So there.

"An ugly girl, who wishes she was pretty, wears a rag, and hopefully a paper bag!" she resumed singing her bad lines.

Too bad you can't cuff a ghost.

She flew up and down, "Why is she ugly? Why is she wearing a rag? Myrtle doesn't know!"

I threw the soap away (I recommend this as a great and proven method to relieve stress caused by an excessively annoying ghost) and washed my face free of all the makeup. Then, I analyzed my face in the mirror. Yup, all the makeup was gone; I looked like normal Lily Evans once more. I turned around and faced the girl, grinning.

"So, am I still ugly?" I asked her.

The ghost narrowed her eyes in thought and spoke softly to herself before answering.

"Yes," she quipped.

I glared daggers at her, and for a second time thought that it was a true pity that you can't cuff a ghost. Maybe if you tried to drown her…

She suddenly smirked.

And I have to say; I didn't like it one bit.

"It was a boy, wasn't it?" she simpered, nodding in approval to her own question.

I have decided that the world has suddenly decided that it hates me.

"No, of course not!" I cried out.

Then, in the silence that fell after my words, we heard a voice calling my name, "Lily? LILY?"

Proof that the world hates me. The girl started laughing, pleased with herself. She didn't know my name, but I guess she could tell from my expression that it was me to whom the voice was referring to. What is James doing in the castle looking for me? Isn't he supposed to be at the dance?

That is when dear Miss I-am-a-dead-ghost-that-should-die-again had an absolutely brilliant idea.

She started screaming at the top of her lungs, her moaning voice echoing off the walls, "SHE'S IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! SHE'S IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! SHE'S RIGHT HERE! IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM! THE ONE ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

I started waving my hands around hysterically, trying to make her shut up, but she only smirked at me, thrilled with her actions, the evil girl, and continued screaming out my position. Maybe if I tackled her…I wonder if you can break a ghost's bones…

"LILY?" James called. Judging by his voice he was right outside the door.

A placement that didn't last very long, as he promptly barged into the bathroom.

"Lily! Where have you been?" he said upon seeing me.

"James! Get out! This is a _girl's_ bathroom! You can't be in here!" I argued, throwing my hands in the air. The key word in the phrase being _girl's_. Because, ladies and gentlemen, James is a boy.

Miss I-hate-Lily-and-will-make-her-life-a-living-hell decided to speak up at that moment, "No, that's okay, you can come in when you want, James."

How did she know his name? Oh, wait, I just said his name.

James looked up at ghost girl and forced a smile on his face, "Myrtle, how are you doing?"

Right. Let's have a conversation with a dead person, that's always jolly.

Myrtle flew over to James, her eyes bright behind her glasses, "Oh, James, I'm so lonely. Why haven't you been visiting me? You used to come so often."

I had to fight really hard to contain my grin. I mean: a ghost in love with James Potter? This is probably the most absurd thing I have ever seen.

James didn't miss a beat, "It's been hard, Myrtle. It is my last year, and there are a lot of things I have to do."

Myrtle seemed crestfallen at his words, sniffing at bit.

I wonder if ghosts can die of sorrow. Quick, I need to think of something really sad. Maybe I can tell her a story about a poor orphan all alone, outside in the cold…

"James, why can't you kill yourself and become a ghost like me? We would be so happy," Myrtle pressed, her annoying hiccup voice hopeful.

This must be the equivalent of a marriage proposal in ghost language.

How touching, can I be the maid of horror?

No really, just _who_ does she think she is?

"Myrtle, you know I can't do that," James told her kindly.

Shut down for Myrtle. I can't help but be suddenly happy.

"Is it because of that girl?" Myrtle suddenly asked, pointing an accusing finger at me.

Oh no, nobody is dragging me into any weird love conversations with a sadistic, depressed ghost.

"Myrtle, I've liked her for a very long time," James explained, trying to be sympathetic.

But, that wasn't good enough for our very special ghost. Myrtle began to scream and moan in agony, her shrilly voice echoing everywhere. I clapped my hands over my ears, trying to protect the fragile cilia in my ear; I don't plan on losing my hearing at the tender age of seventeen.

"MYRTLE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!" James called out, trying to be heard over the ear-splitting screams.

The girl flew over to James, stopping only inches from his face, "Well, you did," she spat, her lower lip trembling.

And then she promptly screeched and charged at me. I couldn't help but scream in surprise, and maybe a little in terror, at seeing a dead person, in the form of a flying ghost coming at me full force. I tried to step back, but only managed to strip over my dress (this dress is starting to become _slightly_ infuriating) and fall back on the floor. A weird sensation went through me, like ice cold water, making a shudder run up my spine.

"Myrtle! Leave her alone!" James came over, helping me up to my feet.

No one gives orders to Moaning Myrtle. She rushed back towards me, I screamed again, and she ran through me again; the only difference between the two times is that this time I attempted to hide behind James (to no avail; ghosts have amazingly great aim), and that the sensation intensified.

"Myrtle! Stop!" James's voice was firmer.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR HER TO PIECES!" Myrtle moaned.

Why me? Wasn't James the one who hurt her feelings?

I had to say something, "I'd like to see you TRY!"

An act, which, of course, only resulted in making her angrier. I have a talent for that.

James took out this wand, blue light appearing out of the end. Then something really weird happened. Myrtle ran through us both, me and James, and the world started spinning. Everything was off focus. The bathroom was disappearing, replaced by a mix of colors.

Spinning.

Faster and faster.

I grabbed on to the only stable thing in the spinning whirlwind of colors. Which happened to be James.

Faster and faster.

I was getting really dizzy, and I hugged James tighter, willing the world to stop.

And that's just what it did.

The world stopped.

And we fell, screaming, into the black abyss.

o o o

**Hint:** Where could they have fallen? Hm…suspense…

**A/N: A nice official cliffhanger. Where did they go? Are they alright? Did Myrtle manage to kill them? Is this the end? We will have to see. He he he. I am so evil. Therefore: please review; the more reviews the faster I update. Just drop off a comment, or two, if you are in a generous mood. ;) And don't forget the three Rs: review, review and review! Have a fantastic Friday!**


	13. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**A/N: Well…its been a while, hasn't it? No. I am not dead. Sorry for the long…very long wait. ducks thrown tomatoes But, I'm updating! So. To continue on with out tale, we last left our heroes falling into the unknown, and there we rejoin them. Thank you everyone for your reviews, it was your input which has put this story on track once more. Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** No.

o o o

Chapter XI: We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Everything is so dark.

Pitch black to be precise.

So black that you can open and close your eyelids and notice no difference whatsoever. In fact, if you blink very fast you can lose track of whether or not your eyelids are closed or open.

Am I dead?

I was laid out on something hard, like wood. I tried to move, or at least stand up, but as soon as I flexed my foot the heavy weight on top of me groaned. I froze.

"Um…hello?" I asked, my voice trembling just a little.

What kind of creature lives in the dark?

Dark creatures.

"Lily?"

James.

He seems to fit the mold quite well.

He moved, trying to get off of me, but only succeeding in banging his head against something.

"Ouch! Where are we?" he asked, still trying to move.

I now tried to sit up, only to find that I was rammed against a wall of some kind.

"Somewhere extremely small and dark," I answered, slightly annoyed.

I was squashed uncomfortably between James, who seemed to be constricted between the other wall, the ceiling and the floor, and the wall behind me.

"Are you alright?" his voice asked, concerned.

"Peachy, just peachy," I answered sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a yes," James responded.

Just then his entire weight landed directly on my foot.

"That is my foot!" I cried out.

"Oops, sorry," James apologized, quickly getting off.

I attempted to move, grabbing onto something as I tried to lift myself up.

"Lily, kindly let go of my face," James's voice requested in the dark.

I instantly let go and dropped my weight.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"My legs!" he cried out.

"Yeah, well, you're sitting on mine!"

"Sorry, I'm trying not to, but it's really hard…"

"And you think I am having a jolly easy time?"

"I never said anything of the sort."

"That would be my stomach."

"Erm…well…"

"Get off of my legs! I'm losing circulation in them!"

"Oww! You just kicked me!"

"My legs!"

"My face!"

"Get off!"

"I'm trying!"

"So am I!"

Just then James must have leaned back on a wall and it gave away, swinging remarkably like a door. We tumbled out in a mess. This resulted in me ending up on top of Potter in the middle of what appeared to be a normal Hogwarts hallway, both of us still dressed in our Halloween costumes.

Extremely awkward for me. Though I had the uncanny sensation that James was enjoying this immensely.

I crawled as fast as I could off of James and struggled to get to my feet.

But of course, the simple act of getting to one's feet is just way too easy.

The black material of the dress slipped under my shoes, causing me to slip and fall back on the floor. And I can tell you that I am beginning to be quite irritated with this dress. I tried again, only to be once again, unceremoniously, thrown back on the floor. I felt my cheeks flush red in embarrassment when James rose fluidly to his feet, chuckling lightly at my state.

"Need some help, Lily?" he grinned, holding out his hand.

I slapped his hand away, glaring at him darkly, "I think I can get up by myself, thank you very much."

Which is finally what I succeeded in doing after trying a few more times, James looking over me with a slightly amused expression on his face. I brushed myself off, trying to keep some shred of dignity, and proceeded to take in our…I mean, _my_, surroundings. It appeared that I was standing in a quiet hall at Hogwarts, the normal walls to my sides. Reassured to a certain extent I turned to the infernal contraption that had forced me to be in such close quarters with our _dearest_ James Potter.

A broom closet.

Considering James's great imagination I had to say that I was not surprised in the least. Now all I had to do was keep the witnesses quiet.

I twirled around to face James and pointed an accusing finger at him, "What did you do, Potter?"

He held up his hands in a defensive position, "Lily, I didn't do anything."

"Really? I can honestly say that I wasn't the one who made us appear in a broom closet. It's _your_ fault," I accused.

James ran his hand through his black locks.

I must have already mentioned how much I hate it when he does that.

"I was trying to save you from Myrtle…she…she gets kind of _excited_ when she's mad."

I rolled my eyes, "Excited doesn't even begin to describe it. But that's not the point! The point is…"

But I really didn't have the opportunity to tell him exactly what the point was because James suddenly pulled me close to him and I cannot honestly say that I myself remembered what the point was.

How could I think when I could hardly breathe?

It must be the shock at his sheer audacity.

"Potter," I hissed, "if you don't let me go this instant…"

James shushed me.

Excuse me? Don't tell me to be quiet! I was just about to voice my outrage when James broke in.

"Lily…have you ever been here before?" he asked quietly.

I gazed up at him in a deadpan, "I do believe I have been at Hogwarts before."

"This isn't Hogwarts."

I frowned. At a second glance the ordinary hallways did seem different. Different because I had never seen it before. The paintings were unlike others I had seen in the many intertwining hallways of the school. And I do think I would remember a poster depicting three little naked elves – shocking things of that sort have a way of being remembered. Normally I would have been nonplused by the fact that I didn't recognize the hall in which I was standing. Hogwarts was big – full of secret passageways I had never traveled. However, the fact that James Potter, ring leader of The Marauders didn't recognize where we were when he probably knew the school better than Dumbledore certainly had a way to put everything in a new perspective.

"Oh Gods," I let out in. I turned to look at up at James. He was looking around him with a thoughtful and analytical expression.

"James?" I whispered. Not that I needed to whisper; there was not a soul in the entire hallway, but being lost in seemingly-familiar ground is quiet creepy.

"It is built exactly with the same architecture and method as Hogwarts, but the stone is not as dark. It's not as…" James trailed off, his eyes suddenly widening.

"Not as what?" I was starting to lose it.

"The stones are not as old."

If this was some sort of sick joke there would be no way to restrain me from decapitating James and all the Marauders and sticking their heads on stakes to warn off other potential pranksters.

James suddenly pulls me from him, clutching my shoulders and holding me at arms length so he can look into my eyes; there is an air of complete seriousness about him which only serves to intensify my fears…and my doubts.

"Lily, I don't know where we are. I am going to look around. Promise me you won't move," he whispers hurriedly.

I frown.

What?

I scoff, "Do you seriously think I'm going to let you leave me here? No way. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"It might be dangerous…" he starts.

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh, really? So you're going to leave me in this abandoned place we don't know anything about instead?"

"Lily, you know that is not what I meant."

"Of course not," I intoned sarcastically.

His voice takes on an edge, "I only want for you to be safe. Okay? We don't know where we are and it might be dangerous…"

I interrupt him, my voice as testy as his, "Are you implying that I cannot handle danger?"

"Trust me when I tell you that I think you can handle absolutely anything."

"Then I don't see why I should stay. In fact, I don't think you have any say in whether or not I go," I reply conclusively, and, to make my point clearer, I start up the hall.

"Stop!" comes his voice from behind me.

I turn to look at him, "No."

"Lily, it's the other way," he tries to hide his amused smile, pointing down the length of the hallway.

I stand tall, trying to appear intimidating, "What is down that way?"

His brow furrows like it always does when he thinks about something quite complex. I happen to believe it makes him look irresistible.

Oh, boy.

Of all times I am going to lose it now, when James Potter is the only one around to see me go insane.

Because of him.

Awkward.

"I'm not really sure, but I still think we should start off going that way," he concluded, and grinned up at me.

I shrugged, nonplussed, "That's fine by me."

So we set off down the hall. The still silence grew. And I couldn't help thinking there was a horrible feeling of death hanging around. But then again, that was maybe my imagination.

"Lily," James broke the quiet, his voice hesitant, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the dance."

I looked up at him, surprised. James Potter…apologizing? Surely I was dreaming…I mean, having a nightmare…but…

I couldn't help it. I smiled, "I've never heard a more proper apology in my life. Have you been reading etiquette books, James?"

He looked surprised at my reaction, but pleased and his laughing eyes told me so, "Well, if you must know," he trailed off.

"Don't be modest. You saved me from a Hippogriff, you git."

James grinned slyly, "What are you implying?"

"That you have a surprisingly chivalrous nature," I told him quite pompously, "for all your childish pranks."

He rolled his eyes.

And we set off into the unknown.

o o o

**Hint:** Strange lands are populated with strange people.

**A/N: The next chapter is already written and I will be posting it very soon. In regards to the Deathly Hallows: I am going to pretend that Snape and Lily never happened. So just ignore, don't get me wrong, I think its cute, but does not mesh with this story. So. Hope you liked the chapter and leave a comment if you feel the sudden fancy to do so. **


	14. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N: I'm sure you were all anxiously awaiting this chapter. Thanks to all who read and were so generous as to drop off a review. It really get me writing! This chapter, like the last is on the short side of life, but it does end itself. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

o o o

Chapter XII: What Goes Around Comes Around

It was quiet.

As we made our way down the long deserted corridor, all was silent.

To tell the truth, it was quite eerie.

And it was starting to get on my nerves.

So I was resentful at James for being infuriatingly calm and composed in the midst of such a crisis. The silence wound its way around us. It was almost as if the entire world had stopped but by some divine providence Potter and I remained in motion.

I snuck a covert glance at him. He must have noticed, and yet he did not falter in his long relaxed strides. Hands in his pockets, he looked straight ahead, a twinkle in his hazel eyes and a smug smirk on his face.

I knew it.

Potter was enjoying this. He knew I hated this dead silence.

Well, I certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of ending it.

I refused to open conversation.

Silence.

"STOP IT, POTTER!" I turned on him.

He looked at me, a perfectly crafted look of confusion on his face.

Insufferable git.

A raised eyebrow, an upturn on his lips, "Stop what?"

"Don't give me that innocent look, James Potter. You know exactly what I mean," I told him pointedly, narrowing my eyes.

"My middle name is Tristan, in case you would like to embellish your speech," he commented casually.

If it was possible to make me more irritated, he had somehow found a way.

"Are you telling me I sound like your mother?" I whispered dangerously.

He responded with a dazzling smile, and then promptly turned around and began walking once more.

I stood there, fuming. I was tempted to throw something heavy at his head and then run away laughing madly, but being alone in this silent unfamiliar place had its way of restraining me.

"Lily! Have you decided to stay behind?"

I hadn't realized that while I was musing over the many ways to hurt James without seriously injuring him, the subject in question had made his way down the hall. Tall Potter and his long legs.

"No!" I yelled back and then proceeded to run down after him.

James was laughing when I stopped, panting and reaching out to lean on him.

"It's not funny, Potter," I muttered darkly, dropping my head on his shoulder.

He continued, undaunted, "You should have seen yourself!"

"Har har," I intoned humorlessly.

We ambled forward, turning once to the right and then again to the left. A little hinkypunk cackled meanly at us from his canvas before hopping way into the right of the painting. I would have stuck my tongue out at it, but two thoughts stopped me. First, sticking my tongue out would be childish, and, second, I had just realized I was resting my head on James Potter's shoulder. His arm was around my shoulders, gently keeping me up and I was leaning on him, my head on his shoulder.

I jumped away instantly, smiling nervously at him before deciding the safest thing for my sanity was to stare intently at the ground.

"Er…Lily?" James cleared his throat.

I looked up at him, my arms folded behind my back, "Yeah?"

"I never really got to finish my apology, which I do want to do because I had it all planned out…" he frowned at the ground, his hands in his pockets, "Not, wait, that came out wrong."

I debated whether or not to laugh.

"Well, look," he started again, waving his hands firmly in the air, "Slipping veritaserum into Snive – I mean, Snape's drink was immature and dangerous, not to mention illegal…I should have known that you could handle him yourself."

I think I had stopped breathing.

"But you must understand, Lily," he charged forward, turning his hazel eyes on me, "I've seen how miserable Snape has made you in the last three days."

I felt a bitter laugh at the back of my throat. Snape had nothing to do with it.

James missing from my day had made me miserable.

"…I felt guilty. You didn't decide to go with Snape – I practically forced you to take that choice. I had to make it up to you…but I guess making Snape admit he had a teddy bear collection was the wrong way to go about it," he offered me a crooked smile.

I breathed in a shaky breath and let out a laugh, "James, don't give yourself all the credit."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Oh, really?"

I leaned into him, a small smirk on my lips, "Trouble seems to have an odd attraction for me. Besides, watching Snape giggle on stage – priceless."

Before James could answer, a distinct sound caught our ears.

Voices.

Voices getting louder – coming toward us.

In one quick move, James, in what I can only assume was an attempt to protect me, pushed me behind him.

Of course, he clearly didn't consider his superior strength thanks to Quidditch nor my complete lack of anything resembling balance, because I fell quite painfully on the hard floor.

Just my luck I should hit my funny bone.

"POTTER!" I cried, hopping around trying to alleviate the shock of pain, "Bloody hell!"

Yelling, in retrospect, was not extremely intelligent.

James turned around, trying to calm me down, "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

I cut him off, still hopping around with a strong grip on my stinging arms, "It' all YOUR fault!" YOU made that ghost go mental!"

"That was NOT my fault," James shot back.

I stamped my foot on the ground, glaring at him, "YES, it was! If you weren't so dashing and perfect, then maybe GHOSTS wouldn't fall in LOVE with YOU!"

Wrong thing to say. Suave Potter appeared out of nowhere, gliding close to me in long, graceful strides. He ran a hand idly through his hair allowing the black locks to frame his smirking smile, his startling hazel eyes.

Oh no.

"You find me…how did you phrase it? Dashing and perfect, Evans?" he whispered, amused.

I cried out in frustration, "YOU are INSUFFERABLE!"

But just then, three figures turned around the corner. The scene froze. And I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Potter was very close to me, his air nonchalant. I had let go of my stinging arm and instead had it raised, closed in a fist. The three newcomers were gaping at us, their eyes wide. There was one girl, her knuckles white around a large, heavy-looking tome. The boy to her right was tall, the white fear on his face making his many freckles seem brighter.

But what caught my attention was the last boy.

He was shorter than the other boy and he also happened to be the only one clutching a very used looking wand in his raised hand.

o o o

**Hint:** Well, I'm assuming you all must have some inkling as to who these strangers are.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please drop of a comment if you have the time! I have the next chapter almost finished. Have a great day!**


	15. Up the Creek With No Canoe

**A/N: Why, hello again, dearest readers! Welcome to another installment of this story. Since it has been a week since I last updated, I probably should offer a small recap of the last chapter, seeing as this one begins directly where the last leaves off. So: Lily and James are meandering down the halls of an unfamiliar version of Hogwarts when they stumble across three personages. The last, and the one upon which the chapter begins, is the only one pointing a wand at them. Yep. So. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** No…nope, not at all.

o o o

Chapter XIII: Up the Creek With No Canoe

He looked like James.

At first that was all I could see – the striking similarities. Then, the differences came out. He wore glasses where I hadn't seen James wearing his since second year. His features were smooth, where James was defined in straight, aristocratic lines. The boy was slim and lanky, built more like a seeker, James was lean and taller, his muscles more defined and strong. Most importantly, the boy had the most startling green eyes. James were definitely hazel, a soft warm hazel.

A cough, short and crossed with a hiccup broke the still silence. It had been the girl.

James sprung into action.

Taking my hand he pulled us out towards them, a friendly smile on his face.

"Oy there!" he started cheerfully.

But the black haired boy cut him off, taking a step forward, his wand more menacing in his hand, "Don't move."

James's grip on me tightened infinitivally, contrary to the amused expression on his face, "What was that?"

Another step forward, the girl had taken her wand out by now, "I said: don't move."

Okay, situation definitely not funny anymore. Instinctively, James and I drew our wands together.

The boy was quick, "_Expellimarus_!"

But James was quicker, "_Protego_!"

Under the protective spell, I moved without thinking, "_Expellimarus_!"

Three wands shot into my outstretched hand. I grinned, but my happiness evaporated when the bespectacled boy leapt at me, tackling me to the ground. I cried out in surprise and gripped the wands tighter to my chest.

Then the boy was gone and James stood over me, his expression fierce. The boy was quick to get to his feet, eyeing James's raised wand wearily.

The girl let out a frightened squeak.

"What are you doing?" James said roughly. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

I got up slowly, swallowing heavily, "Stop."

Though my voice was quiet, everyone turned to me.

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," I said crisply, my wand tight in my hand.

The freckled boy looked like he was going to faint.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for assaulting the Head Students," I intoned neutrally.

It was completely silent.

Then James burst out laughing…uncontrollably.

I glared at him testily, "What, Potter?"

The boy who had attacked me seemed to twitch but otherwise made no sudden movements.

"Only you, Lily, would think of taking points at a time like this," he managed to let out between laughs.

No, really. That was quite unfair.

"You're Head Boy Potter!" I snapped acerbically.

"_Expellimarus_!"

Our wands were ripped out of our hands to land in the green-eyed boy's hand.

"Shut up," he whispered dangerously, his voice hoarse.

The tall red haired boy was clutching his chest at the sudden action, "Blimey, Harry! Don't do that!"

We were in trouble. The boy, Harry, was shaking with rage, small red sparks eminating from his wand.

And even though I was not a girl prone to fear, I was afraid of this boy. I wasn't about to argue when James put himself in front of me. But then a new, and highly unreasonable fear washed through me: James could get hurt.

I must have lost my mind, because I side stepped around James to stand beside him. If we would fall, we would fall standing strong, together.

I had a feeling that James was going to pull me back behind him, but before either of us could move, the girl rushed forward with an unexpected speed.

"Harry, stop." she said firmly.

Harry's eyes never left us. "They desecrated my parent's graves," he growled.

I turned to look at James. He looked just as confused as I felt.

The girl made an impatient noise, shaking her head, "I don't think they're death eaters."

I froze.

"Death eaters?" I let out in a tiny whisper.

James took a defensive stance beside me, "Who are you?" he asked wearily.

They thought we were death eaters. Death eaters. Followers of that rising dark wizard Voldemort. The whispers came back to me. I could see all the Slytherins: Malfoy, Nott Avery, tucked away in a corner, their voices excited, serious and scared all at the same time.

The girl came forward. "My name is Hermione Granger," she said politely, almost friendly.

It was clear James didn't trust her.

"If you are not death eaters, then we are sorry for our behavior. But we need to confirm that. Please try to understand, these are dangerous times," she explained.

I was insulted by her patronizing tone, but the dark haired boy still looked like he would murder us any second. He had our wands, so in the sense of self-preservation, I plastered what I hoped was a kind expression on my face.

"We're sorry if we scare you, but we certainly aren't death eaters and we're willing to prove that," I told her.

Instantly she whipped out a tiny vial from her bulky bag.

James stared at her, "Veritaserum?"

"One drop will do for each of you, we only need to you to answer a few questions," she said rather bossily.

James and I looked at each other. Disbelief mirrored in our eyes.

"Fine, give it here," James gave in, shrugging his shoulders.

He gulped his portion down quickly with a wince, and then tossed me the vial. I copied his motions. I felt the serum trickle down my throat. My senses were shutting off and I the world seemed to become hazy around me. Everything was so nice. Like bubbles. I liked bubbles. I smiled.

A funny sort of chuckle came from James.

I giggled, almost as if I were ticklish.

"Preliminary question: what color are your eyes?" came a voice…I wasn't really sure from where though.

"Green," I answered.

"What is your name?"

"Lily Evans."

A gasp. The next question was shakier, "How old are you?"

I answered all the questions truthfully. All being only three when my body started to fight the numbness. Then came the last question.

"Do you know who Harry Potter is?"

James answered, "Harry _Potter_?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

James had a look of concentration on his face, as if he were sorting through his family tree.

"No," I replied in his stead.

The three looked at us in shock. Hermione's hand was trembling and her lips were white. The tall red head had a death grip on her shoulder which I am sure was painful. The last boy, Harry, had completely changed. There was an odd look in his eyes. It was actually quite disconcerting. He almost looked as if he wanted to reach out and make sure I was real.

All in all, this situation was getting weirder every passing minute. I had half a mind to grab Potter and just walk away.

Hermione visibly swallowed, "What year is it?"

"1976."

There was a still silence. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

The boy named Harry seemed to choke, "No…no…"

More chocking sounds.

"The year is not 1976."

I felt a deaf ringing in my ears.

"It's 1996."

o o o

**Hint:** Gasp! Harry Potter? My son did you say?...(faints dead away)

**A/N: This could be considered a cliffhanger. But it's also very conclusive. So I'll leave that decision up to you, I'm sure you can judge it a lot better than I can. Like always, please review, those nice comments of yours keep me going and I just love to read them. Until next time!**


	16. Sweet Dreams of New

**A/N: First quarter is over! My how time flies! First of all I would like to thank all reviewers, especially magicmOOnlight, who review not only once, but twice! Deepest thanks to all who reviewed, you put out some good ideas and suggestions which I really appreciate. Now, onto another installment of Hate, or Something Like That. And this one is a long one! For a short recap: Lily and James have just been told by Harry Potter that the year is currently 1996, contrary to 1976. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I had absolutely no idea Dumbledore was gay.

o o o

Chapter XIV: Sweet Dreams of New

So…

This was the future.

On some level of my mind, not the most predominant, which was on blown-out panic hyperventilation mode, I remarked that this was not exactly what I had expected of the future.

No spaceships, no amazing silver new technology, no other intelligent life forms…

Nope.

Instead, three teenagers cloaked in the black Hogwarts robes with the proud Gryffindor lion emblazed in red and gold stood, quite petrified, in the middle of an ancient castle built out of stone.

Unless this was a prop of some kind I was rudely disappointed.

1996.

Hm…I must be 36 years old. Out of school, with a job, married and raising children…wait a second…

WHAT?

But it's true! By the age of 36 I must be married and I've always wanted children. In fact, how old were these three kids? 16? That would mean when they were born I was 20. These could be my children.

"What are your names?" I asked, carefully, almost unwillingly. I needed to know their last names.

The boy named Harry gave a start when I spoke. The red head leaned forward, his eyes scrutinizing me. A kind smile, the sort an ignorant child would get, appeared on the bushy-haired girl's face.

"I'm Hermione Granger, like I said before," the girl intoned softly.

"Ron Weasley," the red head said rather rudely.

The black haired boy just stared. A nudge from the girl, Hermione. He reached up and fingered an odd sort of scar on his forehead as he answered.

"Harry Potter."

James looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, hard. I stared at the boy. There was no overlooking the similarities: he was James's son.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a startled scream.

Professor McGonagall looked the same as always. Though upon closer inspection her hair was streaked more liberally with grey, the lines etched on her worn face deeper. Her eyes, however, were as sharp as ever.

"What is the meaning of this?" she thundered, clutching her heart.

Everyone was either too surprised, or, like me, had no idea how to answer that question.

Then Potter…James, that is, stepped forth, a confident grin on his features, "I take it has been a while since you've last seen us as students, Professor."

Trust Potter to handle any situation so smoothly. I tried to hide my grin.

Quite unexpectedly, McGonagall burst into tears.

That frightened me. I had no idea that the stern and strict Professor was even capable of such a feat. I subconsciously moved closer to James. She pulled out an ornate handkerchief and noisily blew her nose. Her teary eyes beamed at us sadly over her spectacles. While McGonagall continued her discerning stare, the girl – Hermione – walked up her quite firmly, handing over the vial of veritaserum.

"Veritaserum, Professor. They are James Potter and Lily Evans. I cannot explain it: they think the year is 1976."

Right on cue, everyone turned once more to recommence their open staring. I gripped James's hand, feeling quite subconscious. James himself was too busy staring at the boy, Harry Potter, with a slight conflict on his face; as if he was trying not to give himself hope. For lack of anything else to do, I gave a weak smile and a little wave.

McGonagall burst into renewed tears. She stumbled over and cupped my face, gazing at me sadly.

"Lily, so lovely and noble…just as I remember," she cried in a watery sob.

"And James! So handsome and brave!" she enveloped him in a tight hug.

Just when I though things could not possible get more unusual, Dumbledore himself rounded the corner.

The group was growing exponentially.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans! How nice of you two to stop on by," Dumbledore peered at us over his glasses, his old blue eyes twinkling.

Unlike the other four futurelings, he didn't look at all surprised to see us.

"Lemon drops? They have improved in the last twenty years," the Headmaster offered, popping one into his mouth.

It was very silent.

He clapped his hands quite unexpectedly, "Well, let's not dilly-dally along any longer, shall we? It is quite late," with a flourish he removed a peculiar looking hourglass from his long sleeve, carefully examining it before it disappeared in a rustle of blue fabric, "Yes, almost curfew! Minerva, will you escort Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans to the Gryffindor tower and see to it that they are comfortable? If you two do not mind, I'll have a word with you in the morning. Good night!"

And with that, he promptly turned around.

"Wait! Professor!" I cried out after him, "What happened? What is going on? Why is it 1996? Why?"

His answer was a fading chuckle, "All in good time, Ms. Evans."

And he was gone.

I couldn't speak. That last pun on time was absolutely not funny in any way what so ever. Not funny. What on earth was going on? Did we really travel through time? And just how did Dumbledore seem to be aware of James and I in the future?...On the other hand, Dumbledore had always had an uncanny ability to be knowledgeable about anything and everything.

McGonagall was still crying inconsolably. And it was starting to get on my nerves.

What on earth could she possibly be upset about? James and I should be the ones crying, if we were individuals so inclined.

"Professor? Harry, Ron and I can show them to the tower. I will see what can be done for arrangement, as Head Girl I should take that responsibility," the bossy girl spoke up.

My brain was starting to ache. I was Head Girl.

A wail that could only be interpreted as assent came from McGonagall. Taking it in stride, the girl, her head held high, motioned for us to follow and began leading the way down the hall.

My legs did not seem to be functioning. I just stood there, starting at McGonagall's small, shaking frame. There was an unpleasant feeling in my stomach, almost in apprehension. Something was not right, something had gone terribly wrong. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. And then another pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. Who else could it possibly be?

"Shall we?" James whispered softly in my ear, his free hand waving down the hall.

I quivered at his closeness. Really, he had some spunk pulling moves on me while I was in such a disorganized state of mind. What I should have done is pushed him as far away from me as possible. It was, after all, _his_ fault my entire existence was now in limbo. James Potter and his stupid ghost. However, some traitorous part of my mind noticed how warm and real he was.

What's a girl to do?

I gladly leaned into him as we followed the whispering trio down, up and around the darkening cavernous halls of Hogwarts. Our only guides in the obscurity were the flickering lights of the candles. Every so often the broken image of McGonagall, a figure I had always looked up to for stability, would send me clutching at James's shirt.

He must probably must think I had completely lost it…

…not that I ever had it to begin with.

Finally we came to stop before the iconic portrait of the Fat Lady. I smiled up at her almost reverently. I knew the Fat Lady.

"Gesunheit," the red head spoke up.

"And god bless you," came the murmur from the sleeping Fat Lady as she swung open to admit our small group.

Once inside I was reassured at the timeless Gryffindor tower, completely empty in the late hours of the night. Everything remained the same as it always had. Nothing was missing. Nothing had been added. There was my favorite red chair and there was the table I liked to sit at to work on my homework. I smiled absentmindedly again. The crackling of the fire was a comforting, calming lullaby.

"Okay," the girl, Hermione, spoke up in a low whisper, "For the time being I suppose it would be easier for…_James_," she struggled to say the name, glancing at the boy, Harry, subconsciously, "to sleep in with Ron and Harry – you'll be alone as Dean, Seamus, and Neville are all out for Christmas. Lily…_Lily_, you will sleep in my room. Patil is gone and I do not think she would mind."

She looked to Harry and Ron for support. Ron offered a shrug in between yawns, Harry was too caught up staring to be bothered. There was an awkward silence. In a sudden motion, Hermione swung her arms and offered a tight smile.

"Well, let's go then!" she concluded, making a general move towards the stairs.

I spoke for the first time since we had left McGonagall, so broken…crying…

"Wait. No." I looked up desperately at James, tightening my grip on him, "Please don't leave me," I whispered in a small voice.

Everyone must have frozen in their steps to stare at my uncharacteristic request, none more so than James. He was surprised. And then a gentleness washed over his features. He offered me a crooked smile as he held me closer.

"Come on," he told me softly.

Harry and Ron were certainly completely flabbergasted when James lead me up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Below, Hermione reached out, opening her mouth to protest. She never did say a thing, being quickly silenced with one dangerous glare from Harry, who ran up the stairs to show us the way.

There was a fire in the small round room, crackling sleepily. The small window gave a clear view to the silver waxing moon. My eyelids were closing and my conscious was drifting away as if a misty boat on a dark sea. Faintly I recognized that someone was trying to loosen my grip on James's shirt. I made a small noise of protest and hung on tighter. The person gave up and sighed quietly. Then came the warmth as a pair of strong, solid arms gathered me to a warm chest.

I smiled.

A quiet but deep chuckle was the last thing I heard before sleep claimed me.

"Goodnight, Lily, and sweet dreams."

o o o

**Hint:** I do believe our Lily just fell asleep with James in one single bed. Oh my. What is to happen the morning after?

**A/N: I know you enjoyed this chapter! How about, this time around, we try to get at least 10 percent of the people on the alert list to review? Come on, there are 200 people that have this on their alert list. Don't be shy! Just leave a little review and tell me what you think! I promise I'll reply. Until next time!**


	17. Double Double Toil and Trouble

**A/N: Well, you know the drill. Quite a spell it has been, hasn't it? The lull of the holidays, and then the grand finally to the first semester and finals ::wipes brow:: Well, I'm glad that's over! As a first order of business, I would love to thank all my fantastic reviewers ::lipsmack[Oh, and, before I forget - to Tanya: thanks for the review, and I would love to explain the chapter to you, but I didn't get your email address, just drop it off in another review! ****Secondly, as you read this chapter, bear in mind that I am ignoring DH and some events of HBP. This is Harry's seventh year and he's at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore very much alive. So, where were we? Ah, yes: Lily has just fallen asleep in James arms…in his bed. Oh my. ::wink::**

**Disclaimer:** Really, I don't see why this is necessary. J. K. Rowling would not be writing fanfiction to her own story…unless she is schizophrenic. Wouldn't that be something?

o o o

Chapter XVI: Double Double Toil and Trouble

Honestly, I had not screamed that loudly.

So, perhaps the pillow bashing had been unnecessary…along with the object throwing and, well, generally loud screaming.

But seriously! What else could James have possibly expected when I woke up to find myself in his bed?

"Lily, I swear to you that nothing happened!" James voice asserted for the thousandth time.

I had to contain the laugh that was fighting to escape me. The brave James Potter had locked himself up in the bathroom to escape the insistent swing of my pillow. I leaned back against the bed, relishing this feeling of supreme cosmic power. Oh yeah. Sunlight streamed in through the slightly frosted panel windows, basking the room in a soft morning light. Harry and Ron were conveniently gone, having fled at my first shriek. Come to think of it, it was most likely James falling quite painfully to the floor at his sudden waking that had them scurrying for the door.

"Lily?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Lily, if you try to break down this door I might have to jump out the window. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Another pause.

"Lily? NOTHING HAPPENED! Please, you have to believe me! I have witnesses! Those two blokes-what are their names- Ron and Harry!"

As much fun as this was, I was truly starting to feel guilty.

"James! I believe you!" I let out, unable to contain my grin.

A pause came before his hopeful venture, "Really?"

I laughed out loud this time, "Yes!"

"Are you just saying that to get me out?"

"No. Really, James, I just overreacted a bit," I said rather impatiently.

A hysterical laugh came from the closed bathroom door, "A _BIT_?" the laugher died down instantly, "Lily, you tried to kill me."

"Okay, so maybe I overreacted a lot," I mumbled as I rose up from the bed and made my way over to the bathroom, "I'm sorry James! I just had a memory lapse and couldn't remember what happened last night…I was just, surprised."

I could hear James grin, "Why, I do believe that is the first time you've ever apologized to me."

I glared at the ceiling, "James. Come out. Now."

"First let's hear you say how much you love me. Are you sure you put down the pillow?"

This was blackmail. And for some odd reason I couldn't do more than laugh and roll my eyes. Perhaps it was because I lacked the power to rip the imposing bathroom door off its hinges.

"James, the offending pillow you have labeled oh so dangerous to yourself has been taken away. Seriously, don't you find this is a bit childish?" I finished with a slight frown, my hands placed on my hips.

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a resounding slam. James had his hands ready in what appeared to be some sort of ninja/martial arts defensive stance. His hair was still disheveled with sleep, in some placed shooting straight up with a blatant disregard to gravity.

He left me speechless, even in such a state.

In an attempt to hide my blatant gawking, I crossed my arms and raised a well trained eyebrow, "Now who's overreacting?"

Albeit sheepishly, James dropped his stance and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to tame it. A futile task if you ask me.

I grinned wickedly, "Who would have thought the fearless Prongs to cower in the bathroom, and from a girl no less."

James instantly adopted a serious face, rising to his full height and pointing an accusing finger at me, "Do you think me a maniac? I would hope that I would know better than to underestimate you."

I smirked, "Really."

My stomach choose that moment to growl obnoxiously, punctuating my words. James laughed and shook his head as he casually draped an arm over my shoulders.

"How about I relate to you the 101 Reasons Why Not to Underestimate Lily Evans over a spot of breakfast," he commented lightly as we wandered out of the sunlight room.

In retrospect, we should never have left the sanctity of that enclosed space.

It was hard to say what happened. For sure, all I can say is that one moment it was just me and James, walking through the red and gold Gryffindor common room. The next moment I found myself sprawled on the floor, James caught between two red heads sporting a matching grin. They were talking very fast; I could hardly make out where the words of one began and the other's ended.

"You're him-"

"-the one-"

"-the only-"

"Prongs."

"Wotcher!"

"Blimey."

"We thought-"

"-that wanker Ron was-"

"-lying. But since Harry-"

"-agreed, we had to come-"

"-and see for ourselves."

Somehow, and I'm not sure any laws of physics would apply, James managed to squeeze himself out of their caged grip and stumble towards me. I was still on the floor, completely stunned. It would have been funny that James looked positively terrified of the two stocky red heads when he was taller and stronger. Then again, I could not have been more petrified if I had just seen a basilisk.

Then, just as suddenly as it started it stopped with a sharp halting motion from one twin.

I blinked.

"You must forgive us, dearest lady," the other of the two intoned dramatically as he bent down on one knee and gallantly swept me up to my feet, "our behavior was inadmissible. However, you must consider that it was impossible for us to control ourselves when we saw in your presence-"

His counterpart picked up the sentence without missing a beat, "-the one to whom we owe not only our reputation and fame, but our entire existence."

They finished together almost reverently, "Prongs, leader of the most noble and honorable Marauders."

One of the twins sniffed as if about to cry, his brother comradely handing him a handkerchief.

I could not believe it.

James Potter had a fan club.

In 1996.

I think I might throw up.

"But do excuse us! Wherever are our manners?" the non-sobbing twin proclaimed.

He readily proffered his hand, "Fred Weasley. And this is my better half, partner in crime, George Weasley," he waved to the identical red head.

George fell into a deep bow which might have passed off as a curtsy.

Fred picked up immediately, looking directly at me, "Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

I gaped at them and quickly shook myself, offering my hand, "Lily Evans, delighted."

It was George who avidly took my hand, flashing me a toothy grin, "Enchanted!"

"Wait! Halt. Desist," James suddenly broke in. He closed his eyes tightly and pinched his nose in apparent thought.

I watched him, amused. To tell the truth, I was starting to feel quite giddy.

The year was 1996.

James cleared his throat and smiled slyly as he looked up once more, his hazel eyes fixed on the two red heads, "Do tell me, how do you know my name?"

Fred, or it might have been George, grinned enthusiastically, "We thought you would never ask."

George – or was the one to the right George? – unfurled a large piece of old parchment with great panache, gently caressing the worn edged.

"The Marauder's Map never lies," they spoke together, positively beaming with pride.

While I was perplexed to a great extent, James let out an excited yell and rushed over to the duo, joining them in admiring the piece of parchment.

"The map," he let out, a broad uncontained grin on his face.

I snorted.

Three heads turned to stare incredulously.

"You are aware that you happen to be crowded around a scrappy parchment bit," I pointed out.

Those words produced a great effect from the three boys. James clutched the blank and rather worn piece of parchment as if holding a human child, as scandalized look on his face. The twins made great show of desperately attaching themselves to James, forming a protective circle.

"It's just a blank piece of parchment," I said defensively.

George, no…definitely Fred, cried out, pointing a shaking finger at me, "Blasphemy!"

No. Really?

I gave an impatient huff, "Come off it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm hungry."

Before I could so much as take one step away, the twins were in front of me.

George, I was positive this time, shook his head, disappointed.

"I do believe we have ourselves a cynic, dearest brother," Fred intoned, mirroring his brothers condemning expression.

"A non-believer," George assented.

As quick as the mood had befallen them, they were grinning ear to ear once more.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dearest brother?" Fred, I believe, positively sparkled.

George shone in response, "Right you are my dearest compatriot."

I began to fear for my life.

It was James who came forth and firmly placed said piece of parchment with a grin that rivaled that of the two red-headed twins. I looked up at him, confused.

"Sorry, but I can't possibly tell you everything, Lily," he said with a quick wink, "experiment."

My gaze shifted quickly from the parchment then back up at James, "You have got to be kidding me."

James just grinned back.

Within the span of a second, the trouble duo was around me, their eagerness, I must admit, highly contagious. But I wasn't about to succumb to peer pressure.

No way.

My voice was light as I started off, "So, what you three are trying to tell me is that there is more to this, how should I put it...piece of old, moldy parchment than meets the eye. Right?"

Three heads nodded happily.

I smiled sweetly, "And I'm supposed to wave my wand around, say utterly incomprehensible phrases and just overall make a fool of myself in order to unlock the secrets of said parchment?"

Fred and George continued to nod happily. James, however, who knew me well enough to read the warning signs, was looking slightly afraid. I don't think he was quite over the pillow incident.

My face fell quickly into an angry frown, "Are you making fun of me?"

George looked at Fred, barely hiding a grin, "Well…"

Fred did not hide his flashing grin, "…when you put it that way…"

Sheepishly putting his hands in his pockets, George looked up at me, eyes shining, "Yes."

There isn't much t say in response to such a blatant guilty plea. I suppose I could have done one of two things: laugh or rip the parchment in half. The later would have probably resulted in my untimely demise, judging by the relationship the three boys before me seemed to have with the paper. Luckily, I was saved by none other than Hermione Granger.

"No, really!" She huffed loudly as she marched into the common room. In one lightning quick move she tore the paper from my hands and held it above her head, her brown eyes livid.

Fred and George suddenly bared a strong resemblance to and antelope faced with a hungry lion.

Hermione was beside herself with unadulterated fury, "Fred and George Weasley. _How could you?_ First of all, not that I think you two would know, it is _against school rules_ for you two to be here. You should be working or researching or _anything_ that does not involve _being at this school_. If your mother-"

Fred let out a whine, "Ah, Hermione, don't bring our mother into this."

He quickly shut up at the withering glare the bushy haired Head Girl sent him.

"And what is this?" she hissed, waving the parchment up in the air, "I told you I never wanted to see it again. _Ever_! Do you have any idea what could happen if this fell into the wrong hands, why-"

But she never did get to finish her rampage as a bespectacled boy with untidy black hair came shooting through the portrait hole.

Harry Potter.

"Er…Hermione? That's mine," he let out.

Hermione stopped mid-word, still clutching the parchment high above, "Oh."

Looking around her awkwardly, she quickly shoved this famous parchment into Harry's waiting hands, a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "Sorry."

"Will someone please tell me what on earth is so important about that mangy piece of paper?" I suddenly cried out.

Just that moment the tall red head, Ron, stumbled into the room, tripping over his cloak in the process. Completely out of breath he held up a finger in the air, choking out a sentence, "I can explain."

But his explanation seemed to have nothing to do with the secrets held in the ambiguous parchment.

The common room was plagued by complete and utter chaos.

Hermione had fallen back to furiously lecturing the twins.

The twins, Fred more so than George, were having a harrowing conversation with James.

James was resolutely ignoring the twins and instead using his time to stare at Harry.

Harry was helping Ron up who seemed to be gravitationally challenged.

Ron, who was still trying to catch his breath and pant out an explanation to Hermione as to why the twins happened to be in the vicinity.

I now had two goals in life. First and foremost, find what was so infinitely special about that piece of parchment. And secondly, get out of here.

Trying very hard not to look suspicious, I inched my way towards the portrait hole. I was hoping to make a quick escape. However, it seemed that was not to happen. As it happens, I was so dedicated to keeping my eyes on James and the red headed twins, the two entities I had deemed the greatest threat, that I completely forgot about the slightly important fact that Harry and Ron were still near the exit.

When I made my move, it only resulted in my barreling into Harry, who fell onto Ron, who had just managed to get up. Everyone in the room seemed to have turned their eyes onto the three of us currently sprawled on the ground.

My face, inches away from that of Harry Potter.

The slight feeling started inside me. It was as if I hadn't taken a close look at him before. Yes, I had seen the James in him, for that much was glaringly obvious.

But those were not James's eyes.

They were a bright emerald green.

A familiar hue of green.

Very familiar hue of green.

My entire being was catching on fire as a realized exactly who those eyes belonged to.

We were too close. My nose might just have well been touching his. And it seemed that this proximity proved too much for this green-eyed boy. His charade slipped for a moment. And the words he uttered reverberated in the frozen silence, leaving no room to doubt.

"Mum."

o o o

**Hint:** And so the truth spills out. What does Lily have to say? Did James perhaps already figure this out? And what does a pink-pajama-wearing, angry garden gnome have to do with this?

**A/N: Your reviews were my best Christmas presents. I asked for 10 of the people on the alert list and got over 15! Pick your favorite Marauder and I'll have them send you a nice New Year kiss! New challenge: this time, let's get 20. 40 reviews? Can we do it? I have faith in you! I will reply like always. Until next time!**


End file.
